When Flowers Wilt
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Sakura blossoms are very delicate things. They die quickly when they become marred. Lotus blossoms are resilient, but can be plucked apart. A love affair between two men. They call it Taboo. These are just a few of the things that our Konoha shinobi face.
1. Calloused

Welcome to my first Naruto FanFiction Idea

This was something I thought up… and well, I just decided I wanted to do a hardcore serious thing. There are other elements too, of course. Some happiness later and eventual romances, followed with a dose of angst, a pinch of hate, chased down by sorrow, regret, blood loss and a student/sensei fist-fight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**WARNING: **The later focal element will be **SakuLee **to let you know – hate for anyone to get involved only to get pissed at the coupling later. For now, it's rather Sakura-centric. There is a **Yaoi **coupling in this. If either of these two things you disagree with, then perhaps this fic is best left unread. If, however, you are fine; then please by all means continue forth.

------------

**_When Flowers Wilt_**

Shattered boulders and pools of blood dotted the battlefield. You wouldn't exactly describe it as Hell, par say, but the scenery was pretty torn up. The figures of those fighting did not look any better either. At least a dozen were either, from the looks of it, passed out or dead.

Two figures of particular note; they stood out against the mass of grey figures due to their pastel attires. One was visably on the verge of falling, having just take down three of the grey men. The other still looked capable of carring on a bit further.

The first figure, who's hair was a mix of lavender and blue, concentrated moonshine eyes on the closest enemy. Hands set in front and on the defensive; finding a voice to call to the other pastel colored figure.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold out." The voice, feminine in nature, spoke.

"Just do your best, hold on as long as you can. We can do it; there are only five of them now." Another feminine voice answered.

"Alright! I'll do my best!" The first voice replied.

The woman, in appearance, closed her moonshine eyes and brought two fingers to her lips. They were set in an odd symbol like manner; pointing straight up.

"Byakugan!"

After just a moment, her eyes snapped open and seemed to pulse. Veins radiated across her temples, but to her it was as natural as breathing. With this new 'vision' of hers, she quickly scanned the area. It was relatively simple as she had a new enhanced vision of 360 degrees from her one spot. She gasped as she found something disturbing.

"No! There are five we didn't take out!"

"What?!" Shouted the other woman.

Indeed, as the first had admitted, five of the 'unconscious' enemies suddenly rose and converged on the two woman's locations. As quick as she possible could, the lavender beheaded beauty twirled in her stance, hands moving rapidly and took out three of the offending ten. However, as she came to her stances end, a hand blow to the back of her neck caused her collapse.

"Nng!" She squeezed out, as her stomach smacked the rubble terrain.

"HINATA!" The other woman exclaimed.

Though her exclamation lost her valuable defense time, and she suffered a punch to the chest for it. Flying back onto the ground, her back skidding lightly, she wirled her legs around and got right back up; though to say she was still lacking a little bit of oxegyen. The enemies stopped for a moment, and formed a large circle around the woman. There were eight of them, and one of her.

_'Shit.'_ She swore internally. _' First TenTen. . .now Hinata.'_ She risked a glance at her fallen teammates. She could tell that thankfully they were still alive.

"Down to one. This should be fairly simple." One of the voices around her spoke.

"Yes… but she's a fisty one at that. She has such stamina and strength." Another retorted.

"We aren't to kill them yet, until we extort them of information; so why not play with them – or at least her first."

"Not like anyone will know."

The woman sneered, but held her bitter tongue. She was use to hearing this; any Kunoichi was use to this. She knew she was tiring, even though she still had a bit to go; but she was also smart – she knew she'd not be able to take them out one on one.

_'So. . .looks like I resort to that once again.'_

She took note of where each one of them stood. Two were directly in front, three were close behind her, on her left side and three were singularly around her on her left right and hind right sides. She smirked at the formation. They were lined up almost perfectly… she's nailed at least six for sure.

She relaxed her stance, bringing herself upright in full, and slowly began to reach up and undo the scarf she had worn over her hair.

"You're wasting my time, and I am never late from my missions. So I'll be generous and kill you all quickly. However, before I do… you might like to know who will be killing you."

The men collectively chuckled, scoffing and mocking. As the woman spoke, she torn away the cloth that concealed her hair and half her face. At this, the men fell silent, a few even gasped.

Medium length strands of pure pink spilled down from its once hidden spot. Some of it swayed loosely in the soft breeze. Blush lips smirked at the reactions and legs partly slightly, beginning a strong stand on the ground.

"She. . .she- it's the.."

"Impossible! Its just not possible!"

The blush lips smiled even more, focusing on the enemies in front of her. Her hands came up in the form of a symbol. The onlookers were too shocked to really move; and most were unsure of what was about to happen. The symbol was not recognized. In truth, the symbol was a real one at all – she knew this, but they did. It was a ploy. A ploy for her to use the small amount of time before pulling off a deadly move.

A move both deadly to her attackers and herself.

After all, it was based off a forbidden jutsu.

_'Ich!'_

The men watched and waited for her to move, but she just stood there, symbol and stance almost stocic.

_'Nii!'_

One of the men snapped to attention. "Her chakra is rising!"

_'Son!'_

At this point, the ground began to tremble, the air around her beginning to swirl fast and dangerous, while sparks of pink chakra tendrils began to flare out like bands. Her hair was billowing about her like it was being blown by stormwinds.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Do something!"

_'Ge!'_

A pulse wave of chakra spread across the area by at least 500 feet. The pink tendrils now wind and smoke like came fall down – five in all – and spread out; one directly in front, one to her left, one to her right and the last two behind her diagonally, respectively. If one were to view it from above, it would resemble that of a flower.

A Sakura blossom.

The men tried to do anything, but failed as they could no longer move, the pink chakra had been a trap; and what was worse was that the woman's chakra was still rising. Gazing at her now reviled her to be almost a glow; extra bands of pink chakra swirling around her form, while mingled with masses of red, and the occasional flicker of emerald green.

Her skin was almost pure white.

"GOU!"

Her shout was covered again by another pulse, and this time she moved. Or disappeared.

Round house kick to the face to the first opponent; punch through the chest to another. A Kunai pierced straight though an abdomen of another. One man cried out as he watched his teammates seem to just fall without reason, only seeing the aftermath after the fact. The same man also blinked for a moment as what felt like sudden rush of wind hit him, only to open his eyes and be staring at his feet. Before he could scream, he could feel something slither around his torso, and yank him up, high. This action caused him to turn around – to be face to face with his attacker.

The woman was readying a punch, while her left arm was holding onto something. . . it was too much for him to precise. The punch came, to the throat, and whatever had been holding him snapped, and he flew back against the ground.

The rest of the onlookers were horrified. The woman's figure, pink chakra radiating dangerously around her was beginning to descend down to the very spot she had first stood. The last thing the remaining men saw, could take worthy note of, where the woman's eyes.

A thin ring of green and nothing more. Almost completely empty.

And then nothing.

As she came plummeting down, she shouted out, and brought her left arm straight down in the manner of a forceful punch. She connected to the ground. A blast, an earthquake like tremor, and upturned earth erupted.

Then all became quiet.

The chakra all faded like wisps of smoke; the rubble settled, the air returned to normal and everything was a deadly silent.

For a moment, nothing moved at all. Only for a moment, however, as when it passed, the woman stirred and promptly fell to her side, ragged breathing and aching all over.

"Damn…it always hurts."

For a moment, she lay there, attempting to rebuild the small reserve she had left. She kicked in her healing abilities and was soon staggering to her feet. Slowly she made her way over to her two teammates. TenTen was stirring.

"Nnn.. Huua!" She gasped as seeing the landscape about her, and the condition of her teammate.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you alright? What happen?" TenTen pushed herself up, making her way quickly towards the worse for wear woman.

"I'm alright; Hinata and I got them." She gave a smile. "There were a few more than we thought, and one jumped Hinata; she's ok, just unconscious." At this she pointed over to the other member of the cell. TenTen went to the fallen woman and picked her up gently.

"What about all this?" TenTen indicated the torn up land around them.

"They got me mad."

The brunette bunned woman sighed and shook her head lightly.

"I know Hokage-sama helped you with such super strength, but you should really be careful with it. You don't want to over exert yourself, going about and busting up boulders with punches and kicks. I've already dealt with that with another team member."

"You have no idea." Sakura said lightly.

TenTen gave her a questionable look, but Sakura shook her head dismissing it. The brunette sighed audibly, but went about helping the unconscious Hinata. Sakura herself sighed in turn, mostly from the fact the woman didn't question her further; nor saw reason to. Sakura winced as she felt her left arm pulse in pain. Upon further inspection, she could see blood trailing her fingers. Turning away from the other Kunoichi, she pulled back her sleeve. Blood was beginning to seep through the wrapped bandages.

"Shit…again." The muttered to herself.

Letting the sleeve go and her left arm to dangle, she looked about the landscape. It really had suffered a Hell now. She was just grateful no one would reflect too much upon the damage done. While TenTen was right in all respects of her being able to do this kind of damage with her strength alone, she was also misinformed.

Sakura wasn't about to tell TenTen what she really had done. She wasn't about to tell anyone. Only her self and one other knew about this little invention of hers and that was damn well how it was going to stay.

Though she knew Tsunade-sama would be royally pissed at both of them if the elder woman ever found out.

For that matter a pissed off Kakashi would be just as equally scary.

She shuttered for a moment before dropping her gaze lightly, she felt a little bit of remorse, reflecting on her actions during a time long ago. Had she ever said 'Thank you?' She didn't let it faze her too long, as she could hear TenTen finishing up with the remaining team mate. It was best not to dwell on it. After all, a year had passed without incident thus far.

"Are we ready to move out?" Sakura called over to the other woman.

"Yeah; Hinata's light so I won't have any problem. You?"

"I'm fine. Let's get home." Sakura gave a smile. "I need to keep my time."

With that the two Kunoichi disappeared, taking off for their home village of Konoha. Sakura was indeed in time; something she always made point to be, and on most occasions tried to be ahead of said appointed time. Though, she was never late.

The two women had made sure Hinata was looked after at the hospital, before each going their separate ways for the night.

Exhausted from the mission of the day, Sakura returned home promptly. Though she was tired, and fatigues, she decided a shower was in order first. Slowly making her way to her bedroom, she began to slip out of her easier to slip off garments. Her long black boots took her a bit more effort of wiggle out of. The last remaining item she shed was the now overly bloody bandage that ran along her left arm, up to her elbow. Careful as to not cause any more pain, she examined the arm.

All along it were cuts, scares and bruises from various missions times before. The new wound was just as ugly as the others had been. Nothing a little water and time couldn't heal. Making her way towards the shower, Sakura stopped as she caught her gaze in the full length mirror she had in the corner. She stared at herself for a small time; critically analyzing her aged body.

No longer the unmarred sixteen year old body, she now sported the twenty-two scarred body of a dedicated shinobi. Her legs had bruises and cuts; as well as her arms and a few nicks to her shoulders. Her stomach had two almost invisible scars running across it. Even her right breast supported the spoils of battle. However, the most painful thing on her body, was really no longer physically painful – but it still left as much a mental scar on her life as it did her body.

It was a wound she had received on her first S-Rank mission. The enemy had been using some awkward weapon; not those she was familiar with. What ever it was, it had been throw at her. She dodged it, or so she thought, until it dug into her body. The area of impact was right where her right ovary would be. She had been going to remove the weapon when she felt exploding, shredding pain. The thing had, somehow, opened, and shredded the inside area of where it had embedded itself. Things were fuzzy after that point, up until she came around in the hospital. She found out later the weapon had done such immense damage, that it had destroyed her ovary, without any chance of repair.

To most women, this would have been a bit of a loss, but not too awful much. They had two ovaries to rely on. However, for Sakura, the news brought her despair. When she was young, she had been born with a defect in her right ovary; it never produced what it needed to, so thus the work was taken on by her left one; causing it to work overtime. To Sakura, the news she was told was something that would scar for the rest of the life.

She would never be able to have a child now.

She had been robbed of motherhood.

And to remind her of this, day in and day out, was an ugly scar that's shape and look was that of any other. It was as if it would be a haunting memory and an ironic reminder. The way the cuts radiated outward, like little jags; like that of a blooming flower, with just enough 'petals' to be given a reference.

A scar shaped of a lotus blossom.

Not a day went by since that mission that the god's irony failed to reach her spirit. It was a constant reminder in her life that her youth was a foolish one; and that she had thought herself unmatched. Oh how wrong she'd been. Oh the things she had experienced after. From the loss of ever being a mother, to her knowledge of being alone; who could want such a battered and bruised thing as she? Though most of it was her own fault. The other kunoichi, she knew, didn't go through their battles like she did. No, she threw herself into them. A fight was something to take and eliminate. It was an obstacle that needed to be knocked down.

Sakura had no regard for her health half the time she went on a mission. Her life was the missions; for there was nothing to come home too except an empty house. It was inviting, but it was cold and dark. Her house was like her own mind; inner turmoils making it a lonely place, but there was still a holding out of hope. Though it diminished every new scar, every new bruise, every new cut she received. Each step brought her closer to being nothing more than a tool of death. It was a wonder she wasn't an ANBU. Truthfully though, there were few precious times that allowed her happiness.

Her friends were those times. These were people important to her that had shaped her early life as a child growing up. These were people she fought alongside with, and would happily die for.

These were people she loved.

Yet. . .

She wanted more.

Exhaling lightly once more at the image in front of her, she closed her eyes and cast off the glance she gave herself before returning to the task at hand. The shower was inviting her into a world of relaxing and warmth. Promises of unseen lovers and unknown fantasies lingered there, and she wasn't about to deny her aching body and soul. Grabbing up a large soft towel, she ventured forth. Soon after she would fall into a sleep of worlds not here; places unknown, and in embraces that promised possible futures.

x Chapter 1


	2. Hollowed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.  
**NOTE: **The later focal element will be **SakuLee **to let you know – hate for anyone to get involved only to get pissed at the coupling later. For now, it's rather Sakura-centric.  
Also, there is a **Yaoi **coupling in this. So no one is confused, I **don't do Shota  
**If either of these two things you disagree with, then perhaps this fic is best left unread. If, however, you are fine; then please by all means continue forth.

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

It was early afternoon, and the sky couldn't be more beautiful! The bright glowing blue was vast and the puffy clouds dances along in it; only adding to the resolute beauty of the heavens. However, this site was currently lost upon most – those of course being the young promising ninja fresh from the academy. Right now, they were all training with their respected Sensei. Teams of three Genin, two boys and one girl, would train under the supervision of a Jounin or Chuunin Sensei.

"Go!" Range out the order, crisp and clear.

"HAA!" Came the echoed reply from there students.

Upon giving their shouts, they placed well aimed kicks against trimmed tree stumps.

"Go!"

"HAA!"

This seemed to play out for a few minutes longer until the orders where stopped, and lunch was instead tackled.

The wind began to blow lightly then, and seemed to caress whatever it touched. Leaves and petals from the surrounding trees were wrangled free and danced on the winds. A few times these little treasures would get caught in someone's hair, only to be brushed away after a second. He was no exception as the winds caressed his gentle face; a few petals of the nearby cherry blossoms tickling his cheek as they swam by.

Turning his ebony gaze towards the three young pupils, a smile played across his lips. They were a find team of Genin. The three were actually good friends, and all worked well with one another. It certainly was refreshing after the last group he'd been dealing with. His eyes danced with a little bit of triumph, before they were doused with a tinge of sadness. It was their last week with him, and he would miss them. Sure, they had only been under his care for four months, but it felt like he'd only taken them yesterday.

Hair, as black ebony as his eyes, swayed lightly as the breeze shot a quick small gust. It wasn't enough to whip the braid behind him, but it did nudge it. Curiously sized eyebrows furrowed lightly in contemplation. Yes, by far, he was a man of unique looks all around. To some, he'd grown from the awkward looking boy to a uniquely handsome young man. His body itself was like a tome, toned and powerful. Of course, this was to be expected of the Taijutsu master. He'd gained a few more feet as well, now standing a little over six feet in height.

What was probably the most prominent of his newest features however, was his face in general. High cheek bones met with a tapered jaw and chin line. It had always been passed off to him that he'd probably look exactly like Gai-Sensei by the time he reached his Sensei's age; however this twist in his development seemed to prove his friends otherwise. Though, what's more, his eyes still had that more childlike round quality to them.

What could he say, he was unique.

That was the only way he knew how to be, and he wouldn't change it. He was a man true to himself and others. A man who's ideals had never veered off their path since he'd been a child. He was Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast – something people seemed to actually agree with this time.

He was the one and only –

"Oi! Gegimaiyuu!"

'_Hm?'_

Snapped from his train of thought, Lee turned to the voice that had called him by his old nickname. It was usually a name that only Naruto reserved for him; not out of spite, but out of friendship –they had a type of rivalry that wasn't against one another, though they vowed never to lose to the other. Lee caught himself in a chuckle at the parallel of that.

'_Does not that sound familiar?'_ He thought before addressing the source of the voice.

"Good afternoon, Kiba-San." Lee spoke, as a small smile crossed his face.

"Ah, Lee, how many years have ya known me now? No need to impress." Kiba smirked at his 'youthful' college.

"Ah, 'old habits', they say."

Kiba walked up to the other Jounin and stood with him, glancing over at the three kids whom were now finishing up the remains of a lunch. The Inuzuka clan member had become somewhat of a handsome man himself, though with an air of exotic about him. His hair was still its usual shaggy, though it was a bit longer now in the back, and was even snared in a small ponytail. He still sported the traditional Inuzuka clan face marks; however his now had an extra mark inside the red – something he'd gained when he'd turned twenty. What was in some context humorous was that he was actually shorter than Lee.

"So that's your current team, che?" Kiba looked to his comrade.

"Yes, until next week. I am thinking of requesting that Seiko-Chan be taken under Ino-San. She displays an amazing ability of focus and chakra control. I also found out she loves flowers." Lee smiled warmly at a fond memory upon speaking.

"Aah?"

"Kumpo-Kun, I think, would work well under TenTen. He is very skilled with weapon use. Ashino-Kun, however. . ." Lee paused in his train of thought.

"Yea?"

"Ashino-Kun is very stubborn. He has a high intelligence for a child his age- which is why I feel Shikamaru-San would be best for this job. Ashino-Kun , however, keeps insisting he stay."

"So then let 'em if that what he wants!" Kiba chided.

"It is not as simple. If he were to get his way, and I did keep Ashino-Kun to train myself, Seiko and Kumpo would beg as well. I can not allow them to stunt their training growth."

After a long pause, the other Jounin spoke up.

"Doesn't it ever make you a little sad? That you have to give up your teams- even after what you go through?"

"A little.'

Truth was that it did indeed hurt, more than the older man let on. In just over two years he had taught more students that his fellow colleagues. He had hoped that each time they passed on to another Sensei it would be easier. It had, in fact, only been a little bit harder. These kids were all full of promising potential; just like that all had been when they were Genin.

" However, then I just remember that I have done something that no one else will have ever done."

"And oh, pray tell, what that would be?" Kiba chuckled lightly.

"I get the satisfaction of knowing I have trained ever Genin in the arts of Taijutsu. All of them know their basic training through me. While I may not ever be a favorite Sensei to any of them, at least all of them will have tutelage under me."

"Hmm, I never thought of that till now, but yeah, you're right. Well I guess that is a small little honor in a way. Though I'm sure if you talked to Hokage-sama . . ."

"I am sure Godaime-sama would grant me a team of my own, but I would not wish it. They need to be taught everything, and I can not do that for them. I would only accept a team completely as my own, if they were already well training with their Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and were serious in following a Taijutsu mastery."

"Kinda high standards there." Kiba tilted his head a little.

"They must be, for I would not wish to hold them back from things they would otherwise be able to excel in that I can not help them with."

For a moment, the two remained silent as they took in the scenery around them. Akamaru, who'd been at Kiba's side the whole time, padded over to the older man and prodded his muzzled into his open palm. It was the large white dog's way of say 'Don't feel blue, friend.' Lee smiled lightly and returned in kind with scratching the dog behind his ear.

"So how are Shino-San and Hinata-San doing? I have not seen much of them lately." Lee looked up to the feral-like man.

"Ah, Shino is Shino… nothing really new there. Still all mysterious and quiet spoken; though now he is a bit more involved with social events now. I think he's on a mission right now. As for Hinata… well, she's been pretty reclusive as of late, when not either being a Sensei or personal training."

"Hmm…" Lee though for a moment. "Perhaps it might be connected to Naruto and his unusually long absence this mission?"

"That's what I was thinking, but it makes me angry to think that way."

Lee's eyes glittered a bit as he broke into a wide grin.

"You are angry Naruto is making Hinata paranoid."

"No I'm not! I'm just pissed he- Hinata is a strong woman now, and should be acting like a love sick child." Kiba seemed too ruffled a bit at the last of his statement.

"Love makes us do stupid things." Lee's simple statement seemed to speak volumes.

"Ah, what do you know? You play Sensei one day a week, then throw yourself into Mission after Mission. From what I hear, you soak up every sink S-rank mission that comes at us!"

"Not every one." Lee stated truthfully.

Kiba snorted. In truth he was a little miffed at the older man, for two accounts. One was that Lee seemed to have some kind of advanced knowledge about people's intimate inner workings. Lee's former statement had actually hit the nail on the head – Kiba did love Hinata, but it was a love of an unusual kind. Not the 'I want you to be mine' kind of love, but the 'I want you to be the best for yourself' kind. This is why he was pissed off. Hinata was indeed a strong and capable kunoichi, and Naruto was a strong shinobi. She shouldn't be acting all paranoid and worried; letting her emotions play her over. At the same time, Kiba was also miffed at Naruto, for making her wait and act like she currently was.

Of course, being a proud man, Kiba did the one thing he was good at – dodged the allocation. Instead he threw it back to the older man, who seemed to never have time to have a life that otherwise didn't involve work.

"You make life too easy for the rest of us. All we can get away with are a few of the occasional A-rank missions, but mostly it's B-rank and below."

"Ah, I am sorry to be taking away all your fun." Lee smiled lightly.

Another pause of silence, then Kiba turned to his canine companion, bringing a head to his furred head.

"You can't be the only one doing this… and a few of us have a theory. These sudden mission increases you've taken. . . began about a year ago."

"Yes." Lee stated; the smile fading and his look being replaced with a more muted one.

"Care to offer as to why?" Kiba prodded lightly.

The others Lee had grown with were all like a part of the family, and everyone cared about the other equally. Knowing the changes that Lee had undergone recently had caused a few of them to slightly worry. It was almost beginning to look like a repeat of events past.

"Promises should never be broken." Lee turned his gaze back towards his current charges.

They seemed to have noted their sensei was caught up with another of the Jounin, so they were currently free training themselves. Though the smile didn't reach his lips, he was thankful to have such wonderful students.

"Aaaah… it's not really my place to intrude, but please, be careful. Don't let us see you without a smile." Kiba gave the taller man a friendly squeeze on the should, before departing with Akamaru.

"May I always have them to give." Lee nodded to them in leaving.

Turning back, and setting himself again, he began towards the three Genin, and could feel the wide grin bubbling back up to the surface as he took them in. Reaching them, he came to a halt and beamed.

"You have made your Sensei very proud! I am pleased to see you decided to take it upon yourself to continue with your training!"

"Hai, Lee-Senei!" The three shouted, before all four broke into a merriment of laughs.

For the next hour, the group trained. They worked on various mantra, and katas. Lee would even spar with them each, giving them tips, pointers and helpful advice as always. Though none of them ever beat him, they had all managed to hit him at least one time. What was humorous was that when they spared now, they were serious set. The fist time he'd told them of sparing with them, they were shocked. He'd probably scared them a bit too.

' _You'll spar with us? Really? Awesome! I didn't think Sensei's could do that!' Kumpo shouted gleefully._

' _Yeah, this will be great. I'll use my awesome ninjutsu skills.' Seiko giggled, tying up her hair._

'_Shh, whatever. It's just training and all he'd gonna do is stand there, and let us go after him.' Ashino looked bored._

'_Actually, Ashino,' Lee smiled lightly. 'That is incorrect.'_

_The three of them looked to their Sensei with questionable looks._

'_I will spar with you only under one condition.'_

_The three look to one another, then back to the other man._

_Smiling widely, eyes crinkled, Lee spoke almost too happily._

' _Come at me with the intent to kill me.'_

"Ow ow ow ow…" Ashino rubbed his leg up and down, trying to abide the pain he felt. He was sure that last kick had shattered it.

"Here, here, I'll help." Seiko plopped down to him and molded her chakra quickly, allowing her to use a low level healing, to dull the pain.

"We shall end here. That was a great sparring match today, you three." Lee spoke softly as he, too, knelled down to check the boy's leg.

"Hell yeah it was! I can't believe I finally pulled of the Konoha Senpuu! But why does it hurt?" Ashino miffed at his predicament.

"You delivered it lower than the angle it needs to be shot at. When you came back around in your arc, your second sweep was lower that what it should have been. By deflected it to hit the ground, it knocked your balance off and caused the weight of the kick to center on just your leg. You are luck you are small framed. Anyone larger would have a fractured leg right now." Lee helped the other boy up.

"Yeah. . .guess so."

"Seiko-Chan, Kumpo-Kun, please make sure your friend gets to the hospital, just to be safe."

"Hai, Lee-Sensei!"

After a few moments, the team departed, and Lee watched them silently. There was a large amount of pride in his chest at the moment. Out of every Genin Lee had taught, only Ashino-Kun has so far pulled off any of the Jounin's signature moves. It made it an all the more painful walk home, to know he would only be their Sensei for two more meetings, before they branched to other teachers.

The walk home was a quiet one, as his house was in a more secluded part of the village. It was actually close by to the Godaime-sama's residence, which wasn't all that peculiar if not rather interesting. Stopping just short of the main entrance, he paused a moment. The house itself was surrounded by a low light grey brick wall, and held a wide open front gate. The gate of ebony iron bars was both welcoming and warning. It would call welcome, as you'd clearly be able to see the lovely house and the gardens around it through them. It beckoned warning as the bars sharp tipped ends singled a kind of guard already set.

To the side of the gate rest a name plaque – similar to what one would see at a dojo or clan residence. Glancing at it for a moment, Lee reached up and began to trace the kanji that was engraved in the wooden surface. He'd gained so much, and yet he still felt an emptiness that clawed at him on the inside. It was as empty as the house itself. Lee sighed lightly, another parallel. Beautiful on the outside, but hollow on the inside. Only one however, he had current residence upon.

He had been absently tracing the kanji up to this point when his finger slipped upon a symbol. Glancing over, he pulled back his hand and smiled lightly. It was still new to him, to have a new name; an additional name. It was new to him to have an actual clan, for that matter. A whole history handed to him, for want of nothing more than being who Lee could only be –himself. Perhaps that was part of what drove him so, now? Perhaps with him, the chances of the clan being furthered were plausible now; as to the otherwise immanent death of it?

Either way, he wasn't sure. When it came down to it, the basic of it all was what he'd told his feral friend earlier; he had promises to keep. So with another moment of pride in his chest, he turned back towards the gate; opening it with ease.

Maito-Rock Lee was home.

- x Chapter 2 -

- - -

**Quick A/N**:

Thank you to Skadi Hime for being my first review. I'm happy you found it interesting and thus forth!

Also, I apologize on every level. In the last chapter I F'd up a very important detail. It was Sakura's left ovary that got destroyed in the S-Rank mission. Her right one was the one that never worked. Again, apologies about that.


	3. Refreshed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **The later focal element will be **SakuLee **to let you know – hate for anyone to get involved only to get pissed at the coupling later. For now, it's rather Sakura-centric.

Also, there is a **Yaoi **coupling in this. So no one is confused, I **don't do Shota**

If either of these two things you disagree with, then perhaps this fic is best left unread. If, however, you are fine; then please by all means continue forth.

- - -

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

Groggy eyes slowly opened only to close again quickly as the day's sunlight peered through the window to the far left. Taking a moment to adjust, the eyes once again reopened and began to take in the information around them.

The ceiling was an off white stucco like material. A large pane widow was to the left, as well as a little nightstand. The other side of the room held another bed, though unoccupied. As the eyes came into focus, the scent of the place was the next to come. Ah the smell of sterilization.

Ah, ok, she was in the hospital.

Gently she tested a hand to see if it would move. Ah, it did. Very well, it seemed she was physically alright for the most part. There was a dull ache along her temples; must have been the remaining stress from the full use of her Byakugan.

She gently massaged the temple slowly, pulling back the memories that had caused her current state. Ah, a mission. She, TenTen and Sakura had been sent out on an A-rank mission. She vaguely wondered if she'd been more badly damaged that the others.

The sound of knocking pulled Hinata from her thoughts.

"Hinata?" A voice called out as the door opened lightly.

"Y-yes. Come in." Hinata called to her visitors.

As the door opened, the voice revealed itself to be TenTen. However, she had company with her as well.

"Ah, TenTen, Neji-ni-kun."

"How are you feeling Hinata?" The other woman came over to her side.

"I feel alright." She raised a hand to her temple again.

"I have a light ache here. I-I think it's from using my Byakugan to its limit."

"You need to be more care with that Hinata-sama" Neji reply, leaning over and examining the other Hyuuga.

"Yes…perhaps I did push myself…too much."

"Well, it's good to see you're up and doing alright otherwise." TenTen smiled, and set a basket of fruits on the little table to Hinata's right.

"Are you alright, TenTen? What about Sakura?" The gentle woman tuned.

"I was fine; nothing a good shower and rest couldn't heal. I suppose Sakura was alright as well. She went straight home as far as I know."

"That's good."

The brunette woman sighed lightly, he gaze falling to the floor.

"That mission was the most we've seen of Sakura in the past two months."

The violet haired woman nodded lightly in agreement.

"I wish we….I wish there was something we could do."

"I know. The eleven of us are like family. For one of us to just pull away from that; it makes us all worried." TenTen shook her head.

"You might have to make that two." A new voice entered from behind.

The three occupants of the hospital room shifted their gaze to the door. There leaning along the door frame was Kiba.

"Ah Kiba." TenTen nodded at the feral like man, as he walked over to join them.

"It's good to see you again, Kiba." Hinata smiled at her former team member.

"Kiba." Neji nodded. "What did you mean by making that two?"

Kiba exhaled light and shook his head.

" You know as well as I do that when Sakura began to fade, he did too."

There was a palpable silence that entered the room. Both TenTen and Neji shared a sad glance.

"Though after talking to him yesterday, I think we can comfier, or at least solidify a theory or two we had."

"Oh?" TenTen looked up.

"We all know Sakura's been throwing herself into mission after mission. She's hardly ever seen anymore."

"Yeah. Hinata and I were just commenting on the fact that our last mission was the most we've seen of her."

"Well, I think you can thank Lee for that." Kiba titled his head.

"How so?" Neji queried.

"What rank was that mission?"

"It was A-Rank. It required at least three people to complete."

"Let me guess that Sakura was already there when you arrived."

"Yes…apparently she'd been there for… at least ten minutes." Hinata thought back.

"Yeah, and I'll bet she was probably arguing with Hokage-sama too." Kiba snorted lightly.

True to fashion the girls both nodded. We they had arrived, Sakura had been rather adamant about taking the highest solo mission. Seemed there weren't any. Then again, Sakura did always have a nature to argue for the hell of it.

"She was, but there weren't any high missions, or any other A-rank solos."

"Ah, and that can only mean that any higher ranked missions were already taken."

It didn't take long for either TenTen or Neji to come to a complete understanding. Shock at this revelation apparent to both, but TenTen found her voice first.

"What is he thinking?!"

"I'm still not totally sure. He was speaking in riddles; something about promises or whatnot." The Inuzuka clan member ran a hand through his hair.

TenTen glared at the ground, her hands clenched. Yeah, that sounded just like Lee. No matter how many years had passed, he was still the same awkward polite boy she'd known since the day their team formed. She was pulled out of her light ire by a gentle hand to her should; giving her a reassuring grip. Her eyes came up to catch moonshine eyes gazing back. She briefly wondered what the Hyuuga male thought about all of this. Lee had always called Neji his rival, though whether Neji agreed or not was of some debate. Still, there was some sense of companionship between the two, at least now more so than then.

"I'll be alright. It's just irritating."

"I know. He irritates me too." A light smile from the Hyuuga.

Turning back towards the Hyuuga woman in bed, TenTen gave her a soft embrace.

"Well, we can't stay long. Neji and I have a match to win."

"Ah… good luck. Think you'll win this time?"

"It looks plausible. We almost did last time." TenTen shot a glance to Neji who smirked.

"Gai-Sensei isn't as young as he used to be." Neji also gave the other Hyuuga a quick hug.

" Though he's still too damned youthful." TenTen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Take care you two. Don't beat up the old man too much."

The brunette woman stuck out her tongue, though playfully, as she exited with the other man. Once the door closed, Kiba drug up a chair to the bed and sat down.

"You doing alright?" He ruffled her hair lightly.

"I am. The aching is gone now. I'm still…a little tired."

"What about with everything else? I know why you accepted this mission so easily."

The woman looked down, slightly avoiding his gaze.

"Hinata, please, for your sake and mine, and everyone else, please stop locking yourself away with every little worry."

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't know I was worrying everyone."

The man reached over and gently took her hand in his.

"Like I said before; the eleven of use are like a big family. When someone hurts, we all feel it. Right now we are hurting already with what ever is going on with Sakura; and pretty soon, probably Lee too. Don't follow and be a third. You know he'd want to see you happy."

The Hyuuga woman smiled and brought her free hand to wipe away her moist eyes.

"Yes. I shouldn't be hiding."

"Right." Kiba smiled and ruffled her hair again.

"I need to get back out and have faith in him. Who.. Who knows when he'll be back; it could happen any moment. If that's the case, I want him to find me happy, and not sad."

"See? You already have if figured out. Now make that happen."

"I will!" She smiled and met his eyes. "Thank you, Kiba."

"Eh, nothing to it."

"You've been my support whenever I feel I'm running out. You don't know how happy I am… to have you as my friend. You are always around to help me up or push me out."

The dog man smiled a gently, and leaned in to give the girl a small kiss on the forehead.

"You know I love you, Hinata. I'll always be around for you."

"I just…wish you could find someone, so I could return the favor." Hinata chuckled lightly at that.

"Ah, if I do, I do. If not, that's alright. I've got you to look after, and I've got eleven other people to bug the shit out of. Speaking of bug, Shino asked about you. You actually got the mystery man to come out of his little hole."

"Tell him I'm doing alright." She smiled gently, before stifling a yawn.

"I will. Now you get some sleep. Maybe you'll be released sometime later today if you look well rested."

"Alright. Tell everyone I said hello, and that I am doing fine."

"Will do, now off with you." Kiba tapped her nose lightly then rose from his chair. Putting it back, he gave her one last nod before exiting the room.

Once again, the room was quiet. The sterile smell came back all too quickly and the light from the window was still ever present.

_'Yes. I will be strong. I will not worry. I must have faith in him.'_

With her mental mantra out of the way, Hinata snuggled back into the bed and began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

"I'll make sure…you see me smiling." Her consciences began falling into the world of dreams.

"…Naruto…"

- - - x Chapter 3 - - -

- - -

**Quick AN**:

A thanks to Sambers. Glad you are enjoying this thus far. Hopefully I can keep up this work.


	4. Spirited

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **The later focal element will be **SakuLee **to let you know – hate for anyone to get involved only to get pissed at the coupling later. For now, it's rather Sakura-centric.

Also, there is a **Yaoi **coupling in this. So no one is confused, I **don't do Shota**

If either of these two things you disagree with, then perhaps this fic is best left unread. If, however, you are fine; then please by all means continue forth.

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

To an observer, the place looked like a war zone. Smashed boulders, upturned trees, caved in ground and a massive amount of weapons everywhere would greet the site of any visitor. It was thought that if one even looked closely, one could swear to see traces of blood, sweat and tears.

Anyone in their right mind would, without hesitation, flee. Quickly. What ever battle had been fought here was apparently still waging. It would be best not to get caught up in it. Only an insane person would dare to intrude viewing this measure of damage.

Then again, it wasn't really a battle of intent death. It wasn't really a battle of malice or ill intent. It was a battle field of proving. Proving what, par say, was hard to tell. Who the hell would cause this much damage and destruction?

"HAKKESHO KAITEN!"

"SOUSHOURYU!"

It was hard to actually know how many weapons had come from the latter's attack, let alone count them. Guessing however, he'd have to say at least around 100, possibly more. Currently the weapons sailed down towards the mass of spinning chakra. When they impacted, weapons flew everywhere in every direction.

This was the point; an all-direction weapons attack with little to no chance to escape it.

The weapons sailed out and across, and quiet a number hit their target. Though said target dissipated in a cloud of white smoke the minute it was hit. Same would be said for the other five identical targets. The one target that seemed to actually be real however, was moving at an alarming pace, avoiding the highly lethal objects barreling forth. Some hit lightly, most were avoided. The earlier mass of spinning chakra came to an end, and in the center was a young man. Activating his Kekkai Genkai once more, he began with a hard attack.

"HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHOU!"

Swiftly, nimbly, the young man began to move in is own style of taijutsu, and closed in on the target.

Though still a powerful Jounin in his own right, he was not as young as he used to be. Confessions of admitting he himself began to fall behind to Lee's training from years before were the beginning of his 'youthful' end. However he was not one to quit so easily. Sure, he'd be chided, numerous times, to stop putting himself at so much risk and danger. He would nod, say they were absolutely right and go through with it anyway. Hmm… maybe that wasn't the best plan of action. Or perhaps maybe it was. He knew a few other Jounin, his age of 33, and they were a bit more subdued than him self currently.

Watching the younger man come at him gave him very little time to react. However he knew what to expect, so this would be good enough.

"Two Strike!" Neji whipped around and jabbed two hands forward.

The fingers found their target, but not exactly the right spot. Not one to hesitate, Neji just came back around and followed through.

"Four Stike!" It was an attack that could not be blocked, but thwarted.

Two arms flew out, taking the first two strikes; leaving legs open and vulnerable for the next two.

"Kaa..!"

"Eight Strike!" Neji began again, elated by the fact he made those hits.

Almost with a manner of slow motion, as Neji drew forward to deliver the first volley of strikes, the opponent leant back, almost directly vertical in nature; arms shooting back, and legs reversing up.

Neji's first hit missed, and with the few seconds his arm was extended – exposed – two large feet clamped down on it and with an unyielding force, flung the younger of them forward. Hands still quick to move stopped the inevitable crash; springing himself up and back – sliding onto his feet.

'_What the hell was that? How could he possibly do that'_

"No fair, Sensei. You're not supposed to know anything new."

The momentum from the launch had the older Jounin in the air; and he came back down, feet first, and swirled around on the spot.

"And why not, Neji? I'm not all _that_ old."

A wide fanged smile was returned with a mischievous grin.

"If you say so."

Neji jumped up and over the man, and flung a kunai towards the green jump suited one. While nothing too impressive, the kunai did have an explosive tag on it. Easily jumping back to avoid the blast damage, the older man stopped short when his mind began to calculate his last move.

_'Ah, not wise.'_

"Subtle Entry!"

Not having enough time to turn around, the older simply took the hit – the hit in itself was something that had impressed him the first time Neji employed it. A more toned down version of his own 'Dynamic entry,' this strategy lead the opponent into the attack using the explosive kunai. From there, the attack would already be in place when the opponent landed, and pull off a sweeping round house kick placed near the thigh region.

Connecting, the green beast was slammed to the left. Twisting midway in the air, and striking out a hand to catch the ground, he forced himself to gain control over his body. Once again landing down hard onto the ground, feet flush. Though that had smarted.

"Gai-Sensei!"

Startled slightly from his spot, he looked skyward to see his female student diving downwards – chakra strings attached to all the former weapons she'd last fired. There would be only one way to take this attack, and that would be head on. Pushing off with his feet with a great amount of force, Gai flew up to meet his student, as she pulled forward and let the weapons sail.

"KONOHA DAI SENPUU!"

The attack was not aimed at the woman, but rather its high speed used much as before like Neji had done in the beginning. For the most part, it worked; almost all the weapons were deflected away, and in some cased back towards the user. A few smaller weapons managed to get through. TenTen landed safely, however a stray tanto found its way into her lower calf.

"Kee!" Gritting her teeth, she grabbed to offending weapon and yanked it out – quick and clean.

"TenTen, are you alright?" Neji was next to her in an instant, though he'd not been far behind.

"Yeah, I'm good."

A heavy thud was heard behind them. The only reaction the two could make were the widening of their eyes as two long katana drew up and crossed in front of them. Both swords pressed lightly against their necks. They knew if they moved the wrong way, blood would be spilt.

"I think this will end it. It seems I am once again undefeated."

"Aww…we were so close this time." TenTen took Neji's hand when the swords were taken away.

"Indeed. Perhaps it was only luck this time in my favor." The Sensei replied.

"Though I have to say that move you played off each other was brilliant. When did you devise that, I wonder?" Gai couldn't help but smile at the pair's resourcefulness.

"We've been putting together some training regiments for these matches. Lucky us that we could use them in missions, should the need arise." TenTen smiled lightly.

"TenTen saw the trajectory angles could work to our favor, since nothing can slip past my Hakkesho Kaiten. From there it was a simple bounce and ploy method."

"Wonderful! That is the spirit of youthfulness for you."

TenTen audibly sighed, but the look was of amusement rather than annoyance. With this, she leaned in and embraced the older Jounin.

"Don't ever change, Gai-Sensei."

A warmhearted smile crossed Gai's face as he returned a soft embrace and rested a hand on her brunette hair.

"Promise." A grin only he could give.

"Maa.. cute. Am I interrupting a touching moment?" A new voice broke in between the two.

"Ah, Kakashi-Sensei, not at all." Pulling back from the other man, TenTen smiled at the silvery hair man.

"Good to see you doing well, TenTen, Neji." The other Jounin nodded towards them.

"You as well, Kakashi-Sensei. What brings you here?" Neji walked over, sliding in next to TenTen.

"Actually, I just need to borrow your training dummy, if you don't mind." The way the only visibly facial feature crinkled, Neji figured either he was smiling, or grinning.

"Yeah, go ahead; we're done with him anyway." TenTen turned lightly and playfully stuck her tongue out towards her Sensei.

What was probably the most comical thing about this was that Gai returned the gesture.

Neji shook his head lightly, but hiding his own grin turned with TenTen, and both the younger Jounin walked towards where they last left their bags.

"Well that was real mature. Sure you're thirty three, ne?"

Onyx eyes lazily drifted to the other man present.

"Hmm, sorry? Didn't catch that."

One slate blue eye rolled at that.

"Nice try, wise ass." Kakashi walked up to the other and handed him a small envelope.

"I came by to let you know I'll be leaving this afternoon for a mission."

"If you came to tell me that, there must be a reason why." Gai gave him a questioning look.

"It's to be a three day mission."

"Ah. Well then, I'm sure you'll go and get back as soon as possible then."

"And what incentive do I have for that?" Kakashi's expression was one of practiced flatness.

An equally flat expression returned his, one large eyebrow raised with it.

"Well if you even have to _SAY_ that, then what the hell are you doing here?"

The coy smile returned with a light chuckle.

"That was low-"

"I guess since your Eternal Rival isn't good enough for incentive…" Gai reached into his kunai pouch and proceeded to retrieve an item.

"Perhaps this will have to do." He finished, holding a small orange bound book.

Kakashi's visible eye widened at this.

"Is that the new-?"

"Jiraiya-Sama owed me a favor; so I poked around a bit and seemed to have gotten this as compensation; though I don't what _I'm_ going do with it."

Kakashi, being a very in control person, would normal just shrug at something as childish as this ploy. However, this was not just anything. This was something very special to the silvery haired one. So what did he do?

"GIMME!" Almost dove for the orange treasure.

"I think not. This is your incentive to get back quicker." Gai held it back

"Alright, I get it, I was mean. Let me have the book." Kakashi tried reaching for it.

"You get it when you get back."

"You stubborn bastard." Kakashi gave the other a look of accepted defeat.

"I could say the same."

Regaining himself again, Kakashi straightened and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just keep an ear out for anything while I'm gone."

Gai nodded lightly to the other.

"If I hear anything of Naruto, I'll send word immediately."

"Alright then, I'm off." Kakashi rose a hand up and gently tapped the other man between the eyebrows.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Same goes for you. Whom else could I challenge?" Gai stated with a half grin, half smile.

With that Kakashi began to walk off. As if on an after thought, he spoke up again, continuing forward without turning back.

"Try not to burn the house down."

Onyx eyes rolled, accompanied by a moan.

"That was two years ago." Gai drawled out in a sing-song manner.

"I don't care." And almost sing-song reply.

And with that the floofy haired Jounin vanished.

Muttering incomprehensibly, Gai turned and headed back to the training ground turned battle field. Retrieving a few items he'd brought along, he gave one final goodbye to his two former students. It was only now that he began to feel tired, began to feel his muscles aching and began to feel the overall soreness that spar have brought on. He was actually happy to be heading home for the day. First thing he'd do, would be to grab a nice relaxing shower. After that, he'd just see how he felt, though a nap sounded appealing.

The small house itself wasn't anything overly impressive, nor was anything shabby. It was nice to actually have room for once, instead of that tiny apartment he had lived in years ago. Of course, back then, that was all he could afford. Finally arriving at the door, Gai fished around for his keys. He felt, more than heard, the sudden presence behind him, and turned around casually.

"Not gone yet?" The copper hued man questioned, as he set his bag down.

"I forgot something." The copy-nin tilted his head slightly.

"Oh?"

"Hnn.."

"And what exactly did you forget?" Half lidded ebony eyes met a gaze of half lidded slate blue.

Shifting, the silver haired one began forward, slowly closing in on the taijutsu specialist.

"You know, the usual."

Lifting a hand to the ever present masks, Kakashi hooked a finger underneath them and tugged it lightly downward. His arms snaked their way around the other, pulling himself in close and mingling lips with lips. In turn, Gai, too, brought around his arms to capture the slimmer Jounin in the embrace.

Neither gave in first to let go. After about ten minutes, Kakashi broke from the heated kiss, and gave the other man a stern look before speaking.

"Don't wait up for me."

"What if I want to?" A mock pout.

"Gai.."

"Kashi…"

A light growl; followed by a heavy sigh.

"Just don't make yourself sick." Kakashi untangled himself and raised the masks to their usually place once again.

"Promise." Gai nodded, and leaned forward, giving a chaste kiss to the other's temple.

"Alright. I'm off, again." With a few steps back, and a few hand signals, the copy-nin vanished once again in a cloud of smoke.

Exhaling a contented sigh, the remaining man grabbed up his bags once again and headed into the house. Depositing the bag on the bed, and grabbing up a fresh towel, the only thing he currently had planned was a nice long relaxing shower. Really, Kakashi could sometimes worry too much. True, a few times – ok, number of times – Gai had waited up late on Kakashi's longer missions, but that was just him. He could only be who he was; a good rival, a good friend, a good lover…

He could only be himself.

And he was Hatake Gai.

- - - x Chapter 4 - - -


	5. Subdued

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **The later focal element will be **SakuLee **to let you know – hate for anyone to get involved only to get pissed at the coupling later. For now, it's rather Sakura-centric.

Also, there is a **Yaoi **coupling in this. So no one is confused, I **don't do Shota**

If either of these two things you disagree with, then perhaps this fic is best left unread. If, however, you are fine; then please by all means continue forth.

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

Colors faded in and out, changing hues as they went. Everything was warm, and the gentle swirling breeze made it feel like you were dancing with the wind. Flower petals rained down; fleetingly some would fall and feel like tender kisses to the area of skin touched. The feeling of a radiant joy, of feeling whole and complete with one's self, emanated from this dream heaven.

Could this possibly be what love really was?

She danced for what felt like years, but she never tired. She laughed for what felt like days, but she never lost her breath. She sang for what felt like hours, but she never hurt her voice. She was embraced for what felt like minutes, but she longed it to be more.

In this particular dream of hers, there was always a figure of another present. However, this figure wasn't pronounced. It was dimmed, always more like a ghost. It would always be there in this dream, but only ever embrace her for what seemed like the tiniest amount of time; compared to everything else. The only problem was that each and every time, as soon as the embrace was lost – so was she.

The dream would begin to darken. The warmth would be lost first, followed by the softness, and gentleness of the world around her. The colors would all then fade to black, before she would begin falling. She would fall, for what seemed like forever, until she would break through a surface. She would find herself beneath this surface, and slowly drowning. If she looked up, there would be faces – faces of people she should recognize. They were important. Yet if she looked down, another face would come into view. This face, too, should have been recognizable. Yet she felt this face was more important.

Why? Why was this one more important? This face was drowning with her too. The others… hands were extended, beckoning her forth; upward. But, she couldn't leave this other behind; and there were more of them up there. Surely they both could be pulled up. So she would turn and swim towards the one. She would swim, and all the while never get close to the one – but continue further away from the many.

No, maybe just a little more. There had to be a way, right? Just a bit further, then she could – wait, another face again! It was from above. Had it followed her to help too? This was good! So she would take that hand. But wait; now she was being pulled away.

_NO! Stop! Don't pull me away! Save the lonely one!_

She would think her words futile, at first. However, her words had an effect. This effect seemed to chill her more than drowning. The one that was dragging her away, would stop, then all too quickly, sink with her in toe.

It was the sudden rush of sinking that would wash over her and shock her system awake, or into a later – and dreamless – state of sleep. She would lye in bed, heavily breathing. She would be terrified, and begin to cry. She was never sure about what exactly she cried over. Though after long enough, the dream would subside, and she would fall back into sleep once again.

This night, it was the gentle falling rain that lulled her back to dreamless sleep. The rhythmic sound it made easing her into a state of calm. Soon the terrors were forgotten; logged away as a distant memory, until the dream came again.

A dream Sakura had been having for over a year.

_**- - x - -**_

The gentle rains were still spilling over the village of Konohagakure an hour later; and no place in fire country evaded the heavens' waters. Those who were awake would be able to enjoy the little scene, as it was one of those rainy days that brought a bit of refreshment with them. The air was crisp to breath, there was no humidity, and the gentle cooling breeze made up for the slight warmth of the rainfall. To those still asleep, it was just a tiny loss, if any.

Yet there was one man, who seemed to have it both ways. He got to enjoy the evening air and its lovely texture, all the while enjoying the current dreams he partook upon. Some could call him lucky; other could call it amazing. Then again, others still could call it unnatural.

The room in which the young man stood was a fine wide sparring room. The hardwood flooring had been polished lightly; the currently open doors were lightly decorative with light plum colored fabrics – little floral designed running along them in various directions; a futon was pushed off to a far corner opposite the main doors. The ruffled covers suggested he'd woken from slumber in the wee hours.

Well, that was partly true.

Gracefully, as if almost dancing, the man began a series of Kata. Soon it began shifting into the full on acrobatic moves that only a Taijutsu master could know. A high kick, followed by a low sweep arced into a throwing maneuver to an invisible opponent. Offensive moves traded with defensive moves, as if he were fighting an enemy right then and there. It very well could have been he was.

For he was asleep, you see.

His dreams were ones of intensity; brutal enemies that threatened to take the life of anyone they saw fit were between him and what he protected. He never knew what it was he was protecting; just that it was important to him. On occasions, he could feel the importance. Sometimes, it felt like a very large thing. Other times, it felt like a small thing. Regardless of size, the importance always seemed the same. Mind you, he did notice however, that when it was something small his speed was but a tiny bit quicker, his footing a tiny bit more precise, and his punched a tiny bit more powerful.

In the end, he would be victorious, but not without his wounds of battle. When he would turn to see his important thing, he would never see them. However he'd feel them. Sometimes it felt like only one thing was there, right in front of him. Other times, it was all around him. After this, the dream would soon fade.

However this calm gentle night, his dream was not about waging battle or winning victories. This calm gentle night gave him the dreams he'd come to call 'Guiding Spirit.' The dream itself would always be different, but the 'sprits', as he dubbed them, would always be the same. The number might vary, but there was one who was always ever present. To this spirit he called 'Master.' To this spirit he would always fight with his all.

To this spirit Lee would always lose, however he felt as if he always gained something from it.

Often times, Master would be swapped with a few others. After having this series of dreams so long, dubbing names to them seemed to be the easiest way to help distinguish them apart. Hinoke, or 'heart of fire' was one such spirit whom Lee could call feisty. His attacks were fierce and proud, and more than not, often rushed. Shouyou, however was the complete opposite. This spirit was calm and collective. His moves were calculated and precise. His movements were as fluid as water; he was the 'tranquil' half to the duo.

There were a few others that would once in a great while be his opponent, but they preferred to stay in the background. Most of these dreams however, it would be just Shouyou, Hinoke and Master. This in itself was fine, as he truly never knew what to expect next. No matter the feeling of excitement or pleasure he received from these spars, it would never overcome the passion he has felt from one previous spar, during the beginning of these dreams.

One time, and only ever one time, Lee had spared with a spirit he could rightly not give a name to do justice. The closest thing he could affectingly give was the name Aiyoku – Desire. The spirit emanated love, lust and power. This spirit also emanated a radiant aura that _felt like spring_. Lee had accepted her – oh yes, this spirit indeed had the feel of a woman – offer, mouth agape. The match began and within eight seconds, Lee was down.

There was no ill bearing, no feelings of superiority. In fact, what he did feel was gentle warmth, and a feeling of acceptance. In fact, the words uttered by Aiyoku had touched him somehow.

_'I accept you here…'_

Since that day, the dreams had come regularly. Of course, they were welcomed. Lee figured it was his subconscious at work, what with all the training and missions he would undergo. The fact that these missions and other trifle things would be brought up once in a while kept him held fast to that theory as well.

The present moment however found him coming to an end of his dance. With one last sweep pulling into a kick, he shifted and feel gracefully back. At the last moment he rolled with the motion, to stop upon resting knees. Bowing his head, he quietly murmured a few words. Still for only a moment, Lee then stood. He began to walk outside, feeling more than seeing the crisp day, and the various other spirits. Lee stopped after one step off the little porch, and gazed at nothing in particular. The sun was shining; the trees were grand and green, and it felt generally whole like the beginning of spring.

So why did it feel like it was raining?

Looking up, a light rumble of thunder could be heard, and a raindrop slashed his eye. Blinking rapidly as the offender, Lee rubbed his face a moment, before looking up and around. It was dark, lightly drizzling and from what he could tell extremely early in the morning.

"Ah…I see." Lee spoke softly to himself.

"Thank you, Master Spirit. I look forward to out next meet."

For a moment, he enjoyed the little shower and all it had to offer. Then, making sure he didn't get too wet, Lee turned and made his way back over to his futon. He left the doors open, as it was just such beautiful scenery to take in. Feeling very tired, slightly worn, but very content, Lee settled back into his futon and fell helpless to the world of dreamless deep sleep.

No more worries until the dawn.

_**- - x - -**_

Darkness evaded a never ending tunnel.

Running was what was keeping him alive.

A tinier child than him self is all that kept him sane.

When it felt like all hope had been lost, a proverbial light at the end of the tunnel greeted his tear stricken eyes. Breaking the surface from the earthen hall, he fleetingly wondered if he'd already died and just broke into the first circles of Hell. Bodies lay unmoving before him; most seemed empty and hollow. The amount of blood he saw could easily fill a pool.

"Mama…" The tinier child cried out, looking back into the darkness in which they'd just emerged.

"She'll be ok. She's with my mom too."

The older shifted the tiny kid in his arms; all the while frantically looking for a place to stay.

"Be quiet and close your eyes."

The smaller did as he was told and clung tightly to the other. Really, he was rather well behaved for a one year old. Running again, the two managed to make their way around various obstacles; some rather gruesome and disturbing ones at that. Finally, a shred of hope presented itself – the academy. With little choice, the older boy broke into the school through a small window. He knew his way around here well enough and finally found a classroom deep within the building. Rushing over to a closet, he opened it, and placed the child inside.

"Stay here. Be quiet." The older commanded.

"No! Stay! No leave!" At this the tiny child began to promptly cry again; his protests getting louder each time.

"Sorry. Just be quiet and you'll live." With that, the closet was closed tight.

To a one year old, a locked closet was the very last place you wanted to be when you were terrified of the dark, and knew mommy and daddy weren't around. So, obviously, this move made the kid scream out. He didn't stop screaming until the doors were violently opened again.

"If you scream, you die! Do you want to die?"

"No leave! No leave!"

The older boy clenched his fists tightly. He was torn between wanting to go fight with his family, or staying to make sure the boy was safe. His mother had told him to take the child somewhere safe. Guess that settled it, after all. His train of thought was interrupted by the shattering of a window. A sickening icy feeling shot down his spine, and quickly, he pushed the boy back into the closet, turned and pulled him self inside as well. There was just enough room for him to sit down, and pull the trembling one year old close.

"Don't make a sound."

The tiny one just nodded, huddling even closer. The older also remained as quiet as possible. Inside he was terrified. Part of him shouldn't have been – he was a ninja, dammit! Yet this situation…was unlike any other; which made it all the more dangerous. So the two boys remained there. Both terrified and held close – as if the protective embrace would fend off all evil.

_**- - x - -**_

Emerald eyes slowly opened to the dim light invading her sanctuary. For a moment, she lay there, unmoving. She just let her gaze stare off in whatever direction she currently faced. After her eyes adjusted more to the room around her, she groggily pushed her self up from the bed. Dark pink trails of hair swept down her face, some tangled and some not. Again, she remained in the spot, silent and still, collecting her conscience self together.

Finally rising from the warmth of her bed, Sakura padded towards the shower, intent on getting herself up for the day. The hot rinse indeed gave her a more waking start, after which she moved about getting ready at a more normal pace. Finally clothed and hooking her belt around her waist, Sakura casually glanced at her clock to see how much time she had to spare.

The clock read two fifty-seven p.m.

"Shit." She swore lightly under her breath. Had she really slept in that long? Those injuries she received a day ago must have made her more sluggish than she thought. No matter, she had three minutes. That was seriously pushing it, but just maybe, she could make it. Grabbing up a few remaining choice items, Sakura headed out of her apartment quickly, stopping long enough only to lock her door. With that done, she turned and dashed towards the Hokage's office as fast as she could possibly go. It didn't help her that half way on her mad dash something seemed to glide right past her.

Only the vaguest hint of green registered to her, but it was enough.

"Not today." She growled, gritting her teeth and furrowing her brow lightly. With a bit of new determination fueled to her goal, she pumped out a bit more chakra and gained a little more speed.

At three p.m., Shizune knocked lightly on the Hokage's door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called to her ex-apprentice.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama. I have today's missions ready for pick-up."

"Good; just set them there. I'll organize what's left afterwards."

The other woman nodded and began to lay out the mission scrolls on the Tsunade's desk. They were of various colors; each color corresponding to the rank of which said mission was. There were a number of the lower ranks, and a few of the middle ranks. However, the higher ranks were always few and far between.

No sooner than Shizune finished setting them down, that a small whoosh of air blew up next to her. Turning to her left, she jumped lightly at the sudden appearance of the Jounin next to her.

"Rock Lee, reporting for mission duty, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded lightly, already having known the green clad boy would be the first to arrive. This had become habit, and as such, didn't really need to ask her next question. She only did so out of protocol.

"Mission request?" The elder woman asked.

"S-Rank, if you have it."

"Aa, we have one." Tsunade pointed to the only teal colored scroll.

Reaching out and taking the scroll in hand, Lee gently opened it, and read over the brief of it. He seemed to study it for a moment, before carefully rolling it back up, and placing it in a secure pocket of his vest.

"I shall leave immediately. I expect my return to be seven p.m. tonight."

"Very well then. I shall see you at seven." Tsunade nodded to the boy, jotting something down on a document sheet.

With that, the boy was gone, out the very window he'd arrived. Tsunade had decided to forget the windows after a few of her more angry rants towards Naruto's tom foolery caused them to be shattered all to pieces; that and it was getting troublesome to keep replacing them. Tsunade glanced at the clock on her office wall.

The clock read three o' one.

Looking back down at her document, she began to pencil in a letter as another whooshing bit of air filtered in. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Haruno Sakura, reporting for mission duty, Tsunade-sama."

Once again, she restated her question; once again, only for protocol.

"Mission request?"

"S-Rank."

"I'm sorry, seems you were a little too late."

A light 'tck' sound came from the pink haired one, before she looked back up to her former sensei.

"A-Rank."

"One is there." Tsunade pointed towards two scrolls.

Taking one up, Sakura unfurled it, read it over, and nodded to her self.

"Alright, I'll go now."

Sakura turned towards the window and was stopped before leaving by the other's question.

"Are you sure you don't do this on purpose?"

"Do what?"

"Try to beat each other. Are you two competing in some kind of lethal game?"

"It's not a game."

"Then what would you call this?"

Tsunade pushed the document she'd just been writing on towards the other kunoichi. Sakura picked it up and glanced at it. It took her a moment to realize this was a chart sheet of all the active ninja in the village.

No wonder it's so thick.

What caught Sakura's attention however, was the fact of the top two names. Rock Lee and hers. Following the dates across the pages, she could see where the mission rank taken would be penciled in. Reading along Lee's name, Sakura saw that all of the boxes filled, with the exception of three, were all penciled in with 'S'. Under her own name, she ran across her own missions. All of the boxes filled, once again with the exception of three, were with the letter 'A'. The three boxes that stood out on her row, held 'S' in them, while respectively, Lee's held 'A'.

"It's not a game, it's just coincidence. We just happen to get here before anyone else does." Sakura said, pushing the chart back to the woman.

"Then perhaps I should bar you two from these missions, as the other shinobi are getting rather annoyed they can't have any high ranked missions." Tsunade smirked, and put the chart away.

"If they aren't fast enough to get here, then I shouldn't be punished." Sakura stated off handedly. Apparently it seemed Lee need to be though; he _was_ taking _her_ higher missions after all; ignoring the fact her words would apply to her in this case.

"Aa, guess you have a point. Alright, go ahead. I have held you up long enough."

Sakura once again turned towards the window but stopped her self this time before leaving.

"Time?"

"Seven."

There was a short silence for a moment, as if the younger woman was considering something. Looking back towards the Hokage, Sakura gave the elder woman a light smile.

"I'll be back by six forty-five."

Tsunade nodded lightly, before returning a grin.

"Not a game, huh?"

A cocky grin flashed.

"Maybe that part." With that, the kunoichi was gone.

Tsunade leaned back, and exhaled a breath, waiting for the rest of the group to come and collect the remaining missions.

"If they were together, I'd swear this was foreplay." The woman opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of sake.

"Kids…"

- - x Chapter 5 - -


	6. Questioning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **The later focal element will be **SakuLee **to let you know – hate for anyone to get involved only to get pissed at the coupling later. For now, it's rather Sakura-centric.

Also, there is a **Yaoi **coupling in this. So no one is confused, I **don't do Shota**

If either of these two things you disagree with, then perhaps this fic is best left unread. If, however, you are fine; then please by all means continue forth.

- - -

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

Within the heart of enemy territory, it was skill, learned over years of being a shinobi, that one could remain calm and calculating. Of course, there were many other skills that were just as impressive, if not even more so; however keeping a level head was more than often the difference between a successful or failed mission.

A signal from the leader indicated to have the group move out. There were five in this cell with three wings. The left wing was signaled to take lead point, and halt about 60 meters from the targeted location. The right wing was to direct course 80 meters from the target, yet 40 degrees from the opposite angle. The center wing, made up of the leader himself, took off at a west angle point; 45 degrees from the right wing. As it were, the current situation was a standstill.

In short, this was a stakeout.

Perhaps it was the fact that there had been no activity since their arrival, or perhaps it was the fact that things were progressing seemingly too slow for his taste. Whatever the reason as to what was causing his mild suffering, he had no clue. The other member of his cell had picked up on it too.

Hatake Kakashi was pissed off.

Things had not bode well for the silver hair Jounin since the pass of day one. To begin with, their first destination point should have only taken them three hours to reach. They wound up reaching it eight hours later. This was due to the fact that at least three times counting; they had triggered some rather advanced traps along the way. It had taken them a good amount of time to free themselves from each one, but lucky no one had yet to be injured seriously. To his shame, Kakashi had triggered two of the three. The last one had been put into motion by his wing mate, Umino Iruka.

Upon the first day when leaving the village, Kakashi had been truly surprised to know the newest Jounin was part of their cell. He wasn't as much surprised to see Kamizuke Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu as the other members. It was no surprise to him that Morino Ibiki was the group's leader.

Going back over to the crappy events of day one, the traps hadn't been all that complicated matters. Yes, that fiasco was the fuel to Kakashi's irate temper, but the night hadn't been any better. The group did not have the option to a clear or secure enough spot on the grounds below, so their only option was to sleep high up in the trees canopy. While this was not something new to the copy-nin, he found him self unable to settle into a comfortable spot. This made sleep harder to come by. When it finally did, it was good. Luck was not on his side as even his dreams decided to betray him. No, these were not dreams of the wars, or horrible dreams of death. No, these were far from that. These were dreams of fantasy and delight; dreams filled with the promise of pleasure and passion.

Needless to say, upon being woken by his comrade, and finding him self far from such praises, he'd been less than pleased, on two accounts. This was a mission, and while he knew there was no possible way any other ninja could not have ever been enticed in their dreams during such; Kakashi himself felt he should have had control over that. Secondly was the fact of his current situation – leaving him unable to facilitate his current craving need – which he discreetly sidestepped upon being questioned as to why he'd not moved after ten minutes; Kakashi shrugged and muttered something about low blood sugar.

Once again, something the older of the two wing mates felt he should have been able to control. Was he really getting that old? Sure, it was a testament to one's health to live past the age of thirty while being a ninja, but to be losing focus already did not sit well with him in the least. An hour later had the group on the move again, with still no activity movement from the enemy. By this point Kakashi was itching for a fight – to take his repressed frustrations out on something.

Killing something would help, oh yes…

"Kakashi."

The voice snapped Kakashi out of his angered glare he'd been raining down upon the target.

"Hm?"

A hand ran up threw brunette hair and a bemused looked played across the younger man's face.

"If you cut through the branch, we'll be alerting them we're here. Then we might as well just casually invite ourselves in for tea."

For a moment, the floofy haired Jounin wasn't sure what the other meant, until looking down to his current perch. In his hands he held an impressive looking kunai, and from that kunai was dug a reasonable sized hole into said branch. The branch it self was quiet large, and in no way would suffer a break as Iruka was mentioning unless he spent two weeks at it this way. However, the meaning behind the teacher's words was clear, and they clearly yelled 'Something's bothering you; out with it!' Sighing lightly, Kakashi sheathed the kunai back into its special pocket and glanced back to his current company.

"Sorry. I'm just…agitated."

"What about; if I can ask?"

"I don't really know why I am. Various things, I suppose."

Iruka seemed to give a light grin.

"Would one of those include a particular person?"

If Kakashi had tensed, Iruka had missed it, but the momentary silence had Iruka's smile to grow a bit more.

"Serious missions don't have time for anything that isn't the mission itself." A blue slated glare was pointed the other's way.

"And you seriously think that there hasn't been a time where one thinks of other things? Come on now, Kakashi, you know better than that."

A light groan of anger was his answer.

"Fine, be that way, but just relax. As soon as we get the opening we need, we'll be in and out and done with this mission. You aren't the only one anxious to get home, you know."

For a moment, Kakashi found himself focusing on something other than his own little idiosyncrasies.

"How is Ayame doing?"

"Oh, she's doing well. I'm still trying to get her to find a temporary replacement at Ichiraku Ramen, what with the baby on the way and all. She insists she can do just fine, but you know I worry."

Kakashi nodded, giving the other a smile; though Iruka could only see it in the older's eye. Two years ago, when he'd first heard Iruka and Ayame were getting rather close with one another, he was a bit surprised, if not slightly relieved. Ever since that little meal that his 'oh-so-wonder' ex-team had treated him to, Ayame had taken a quick, if little, infatuation with him. Thankfully for Kakashi, it seemed Iruka frequented the ramen shop – Naruto in toe a majority of the times – and had struck up a friendship with the Ramen girl. Iruka had told him one evening, after work, he'd stopped by as he usually did and ordered a dinner for himself. At this point, the two were rather close as friends, and as such, didn't think much of it when Ayame has joined him for dinner since her shift was over as well. Going into detail on the night, Iruka had explained how their conversation went from one thing to the next. She had briefly touched upon Kakashi, and told Iruka how she'd been blinded by beauty, and she felt like a child for having been infatuated.

Hoping that Kakashi had not stopped coming by to the Ramen shop because of her silly actions, she'd told the teacher she would feel guilty if that were the case. Ensuring her that was indeed not the case, Ayame had felt a bit better. As the hours had begun to drag on, Iruka offered to walk home with her; another normal thing the two did on occasions. However, something had happened this night changed the current setting.

Iruka, being tired and deciding that he needn't feel so formal began to unloosen his hair tie. It was at this moment that Ayame had paused in front of her door, back facing the man. She began to explain that she enjoyed the times they spent together talking, she took a little pride in the walks home, and she even loved to watch him with Naruto at the Ramen shop; telling him that he'd make a wonderful father. Iruka, who was so taken aback at this, let his hand fall to his side as he pulled away the tie.

"_You're beautiful, in both mind and soul."_

After that, she had turned to face him; to see his reaction to the woman that just poured out her heart. The vision she meet took her breath away, as she let out a gasp. Iruka for his part, was still a bit stunned as to the words he was just told. He'd never heard such words aimed at him, let alone from a woman her self who generally cared about his well being. The young man walked up to her, but Ayame turned away.

_"No…I don't want this to be a repeat of the past. I don't want to be infatuated with another beautiful face."_

_"Ayame… those things you just said. You said them all, before you saw me."_

And she had. And as she turned back, her heart only beat faster, and grew more at the gentle smile that shined down upon her.

_"You'd make a wonderful mother. Any man would be so lucky to have you, Ayame."_

_"And you?"_

_"It is but a dream."_

_"But dreams can come true." _

With those words said, the girl had leaned up, and kissed the man before her. From there, it had only lead to even greater things for them both.

"Well, she was right." Kakashi stated, being them both back to the present.

"Oh?"

"Yeah; you'll be a great father. Naruto frequently went on about you enough."

"What of you?"

"Oh, well Naruto told me he though me more of an older brother or uncle type-"

Iruka shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, I mean, what of you being a father."

At this, Kakashi did visibly tense. Well, that certainly caught him off guard. Iruka, however just laughed very light.

"You've been married, what, two- no almost three years now and still don't have any little ones. Either you've found an amazing contraceptive, or are abstinent as all hell; and I'm not seeing that last one." A smirk was affixed to the teacher's facer.

For a moment, Kakashi glared at the smirking individual, but lost the heat to it. Knowing the territory he was heading into, Kakashi mental pulled him self into a frame set of mine he set aside for just these moments.

"We can't have any."

A look of shock hit Iruka, then one of slight self guilt. He'd not thought the possibility of them not being able to have kids.

"Oh…god, I'm sorry. Damn, that was pretty insensitive of me. I just…didn't think of that possibility; not too common and all."

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to know."

"Uhm, may I ask …?"

"Hn?"

"Is it you, or her?"

Kakashi blinked for a moment, trying to come to a conclusion as to what Iruka was referring. As it donned on him, Kakashi held up a hand.

"Oh, no, it's not like that, no. We're fine. We've just never talked about it, or brought it up. Truthfully, we're alright as it is."

"Oh! Ah, well, yeah didn't think about that either. Just kinda thought you'd actually want kids, I dunno." The brunette ran a hand through his hair again out of embarrassment.

"The thought is one to entertain, but right now, I can say I'm happy, and mean it."

"Then that's all that matters."

With that, things fell back into silence, fell back into mission mode. Iruka was solid stone, waiting for any sign. Kakashi was no longer as agitated as before, though a little disoriented at that topic of conversation. Regardless, both men began readying as the first sign of activity sparked, and the three wings shot into action. Perhaps things were finally turning in their favor.

_**- - x - -**_

Left, left, back around to the old abandoned crate, a right, another long narrow passage way, and another right; Yes! The exit was in sight. Indeed this mission had held up its rank bargain. The enemies had been strong opponents and the traps clever. Not to mention, the object in which needed to be retrieved was one of great importance to Konoha. After all of that, it was nice to see this mission coming to an end.

Into the light, the ninja dashed, beginning the mad dash to the sanctity of the leaf. However, a few obstacles decided to present themselves. Four rather large shinobi dropped from above and enclosed the fleer. Well, this certainly was a dint in the road.

"Look boys, seems our little toy made it out of the death mine. If that's the case, then we're the only ones left to stop you from getting away. Though I'm sure that's fine by us; right?"

"Yeah, dissection of four; I want one of those leg bones as a prize."

The group roused a laugh, as they slowly advanced, yet held their guard – waiting to see what their prey was to do.

"I am afraid you will not get your prize, for you see, I value my body, and my life."

"That's a laugh. They send a little boy to do a man's job. Either way, the result is that you die."

"Correction; if you do not let me leave, then I am afraid it shall be you who expires."

"Expires? Boys, let's get this pansy and his fancy ass speech."

A chorus of 'Yeah' sounded off as the closest of the four advanced. He was large in width size, and wore little as far as garments were concerned. The large man began to run head on. This was probably his first mistake, as a quick side step and a light shove on the upper arm sent him sprawling into the forest. Not seeming to care about their comrade, the others followed suit, thinking they could just swarm him and get their hits in as a whole. This was, however, unwise for them.

"KONOHA SENPUU!"

The three fell back, all at awkward angles. As they regained their feet, the leader seemed to get tense.

"Shit! Watch this kid, guys! He's using Taijutsu's Iron Defense attack style!"

The others nodded, and advanced again, this time with more guard. The outcome was the same, however as the second body flew back from it's beating, a third had come out of no where.

"Mega Punch!"

Lee's eyes widened.

He had no time to dodge this attack. As such, he took the full brunt of it in the stomach, flying backwards into a large boulder – the boulder gaining a man sized crater from the impact of Lee's body with the punch's force. The regrouped four seemed to rejoice and started to give a victory, until they turned back to their target.

Lee, in all his years, had taken a lot of punishment. This was no different. After colliding into the crater, he had begun to sag. However, taunting his legs, and spreading them out, he dropped from his little hole and stood. Grunting lightly, he rose back up in full stance, wiping off the back of his jacket.

"What the hell-"

"Kozu, I hit him with full force. How the hell is he still up?"

"I don't know Baik."

Lee on his part just smirked and walked back towards the group.

"With that attack, you have given me permission to use my full force. You intended to kill me, no doubt, so I am left with no choice. However, just to let you know, I will not be using my full force for you."

With that, Lee stood at full height, left arm behind his back, and right out in front of him . . . sideway.

Kozu, who had proclaimed the knowledge of Lee's attack style, suddenly felt frozen.

'_What. . This can't be possible!'_

For a moment, no one moved. Then, in the blink of an eye, Lee charged his first enemy. This man, Baik, was taken back by the sudden speed the younger was showing, and as such, has no time to defend him self. The boy jumped, his motion a spin, his left leg arcing out and catching Baik in the neck. As Lee continued with the follow through, his foot slipped away from the small cubby it had crated. Right arm held straight out, palm as flat as possible, stuck the man in the exact same area.

When Lee landed from his attack, Baik fell backward to the ground.

He had been decapitated.

The others gasped in wild horror. How the hell could someone do that?

Lee took that stance again. Left arm behind his back, right arm out in front, sideways. Then once again, he charged another nameless opponent.

"Kyyyaaa!"

Jumping up, Lee twisted in mid air. Right leg connected to the victims left leg, Left arm connected and broke in twine the victims left arm. Left Leg came to sweep the victims feet up and off the ground, and Right elbow connected into the victims chest. As Lee's death spin ended, so did the life of the other, who had been hammered back about fifteen feet from the last blow.

Not even regrouping from the last attack, Lee was on the third enemy like a carnivore to a waiting feast. Another high jump to the air, legs this time drawn up underneath him slightly. His arms splayed outward.

"IRON BLADE!"

Lee's left arm slashed across the chest, in a diagonally downward angle. His right arm followed the same path and arm, only lower. As the second slash connected, Lee's feet plant firmly into the ground. The man behind him had been cut in three. Yet the attack wasn't finished. With the remaining momentum left, Lee swerved back to his left, back behind him and thrust out his armed in a punch like manner. One punch aimed at the man's chest; the other aimed at his lower half. Needless to say, the cut man flew back, as did the blood that issued forth. Pausing a moment, Lee regained his composure, before turning his final attentions to Kuzo.

'_Is this kid…their assassin?'_

Lee took that stand again, waiting only for a moment before charging one last time.

'_Humph. I thought that clan had died.'_

It was the last thought Kuzo had, as the boy came down upon him.

There was silence; pure and simple, like that of a cold winter day. Things had been going in a slow motion for Lee, and only now that his final brush with the enemy had ended, did things begin to speed back up. Sound began to filter in, as well as vivid color and smells. As Kuzo's body fell to its earthen resting bed, Lee stood a moment to regain his bearings.

When Lee felt he was together, he turned away, and began his way back home. He made it five steps before collapsing; his left leg having given out.

"Gaah…Nnn…" Lee held his leg, feeling along it to see where the source of the strain had taken its toll. He found the area to be his ankle.

"Why must it…always be…my left leg." He grunted to him self.

Lee rubbed his ankle a little more, and began looking around for something he could use as a crutch. He knew if he waited to long, that his arms would give out soon as well. For right now, they only tingled lightly.

With some luck, Lee had found a reasonable sized tree branch from the remains of the slaughter. Hoisting it up, as well as himself, he once again made his way towards home. As luck decided to shine upon him, he had made it back to the village in once piece, and without any further incidences the rest of the trip.

Lee chuckled to himself.

"I hope I am on time."

- - x Chapter 6 - -

- - -

**AN**: Thank you, SirCrazlot. You're review made me feel proud of that last chapter. Hmm, well I think Sakura would probably be mesmerized. Thought, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Battle foreplay… Funny you say that, considering I think they'd do just that. Hehe. Yeah, I'm sure the Kakashi/Gai thing will shock many others as well. Though I'm glad you're still sticking with me. This of course goes to all of you. :3 Oi, onward to 7.


	7. Longing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **By now, if you**'**re this far, then you know that this fic contains:

Sakura drama, Lee drama, **SakuLee** Eventuallity, **KakaGai,** **NaruHina**, **IrukaAyame**

Mysterious dreams and much much more…

- - -

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

The sky at dusk was sometimes the most mesmerizing time of day. The hues of colors that played across the sky like an oil painters canvas was never the same. Pinks and blues mixed with hues of orange and red. Yellow would filter in and create purples that were enchanting. Even though everything was settling into the darker tales of night, nothing ever looked more vibrant.

A light overhead sudden lit to life, but the occupant underneath was not startled, for she had known it would come on at this time of night. Moonlight cascaded down upon the little village, and somewhere, she knew in her heart, he was bathed in that light too. A smile crept to her lips, with a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Hinata-Sama, you are out late. Are you alright?" A voice behind her pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Ah, Neji-ni-kun, I am fine. I was. . just thinking."

A knowing look passed across the other Hyuuga's features. He stood with the heiress, and gazed back up to the moon upon which she'd just been viewing herself.

"As long as you keep your heart pure from doubt, then you shall remain fine."

"I know, yet I can't… help but worry. He goes away for such lengths of time; facing… facing things more dangerous than we see normally…" The young woman paused then seemed to give a smile of pride.

"…But he always returns stronger than when he left."

"Truly an envy to us all."

Hinata chuckled at the banter, but knew Neji meant no ill. Ever since the days of the Chuunin exams, Neji had held a bit of respect for Naruto, and many others, for that matter.

" I shall be out for the evening, Hinata-Sama. Should you need me for any reason, don't hesitate to send for me."

"Do not worry, Neji-ni-kun, I'll be alright. Please, enjoy your night out. Are you…are you outing with TenTen?"

"Yes. We will be going over some strategy concerning team attacks, and perhaps attend a tea ceremony with her parents."

"Then please have fun, with any event you partake. I am happy for you, Neji-ni-kun." A smile graced the woman's lips; one that truly expressed her joy for the older man.

"I shall. Have a good night, Hinata-Sa. . ." A pause. "Hinata-nee-chan"

Her eyes danced with mirth, and she gave the other a loving embrace, before he departed. As she watched his retreating form, she began to recall the day Neji had come up to her. Since it was customary that a Hyuuga asked permission from the head of house to date or court another, Hyuuga or not, Neji had come to Hinata requesting he be allowed to court TenTen. Hinata herself had been delighted to see Neji taking an active stance of seeking a female companion.

The fact it had been TenTen hadn't surprised her all too much; they were teammates, and they were rather close. At the same time, she could never really recount at any point when Neji openly talked of the sassy weapons mistress. Regardless, she had asked his reasons; seeking the legitimacy. She had also been forced to go over the rules and regulations of dating with those not of the Hyuuga bloodline. In the end, Hinata had agreed – she secretly already had when he asked her the question.

Ah, the pains of being an heiress. Regulations; what a life.

Turning back to the moon, she once again gazed upon its heavenly glow. Closing her eyes she took in the crisping night air. She felt at peace with herself since taking Kiba's advice. This was defiantly the better choice than brooding away in some closed room and making herself sick. No, she would smile and hold her head hide with pride. She had an image to uphold, and a man to believe in; one that believed in her as well.

Lost in her thoughts, the breeze picked up lightly. The scents of the flowering trees drifted by and she inhaled deeply. Lilacs, Daffodils, Plums. The breeze with it carried the petals and leaves, and they seemed to dance around her, encircling her like an embrace. Yes, this is what she wanted to feel; that of being embraced by the elements; his element; as if he were hearing her thoughts, and giving her a hug to reassure her.

"Yes. . .this is what. . .I want to feel." She cooed lightly.

"I enjoy this feeling too."

Moonshine eyes opened slowly, as if in a daze. Her heart was beating, and she could feel heat rising up to her neck and ears. As she was pulling away from her fantasies, she realized that the embracing feeling she felt before, was really an embrace. Two arms were around her, gently holding onto her.

"I'm tired, aching and I even ran past Ichiru Ramen without stopping, because there was something I had to do first, above all else."

Hinata turned, making sure her ears would not betray her, and this wasn't another fantasy.

"I had to come see you." A flashy smile from a flashy blonde.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, and embraced the boy tightly.

"I'm home." Naruto smiled, and nuzzled against the woman encircled in his arms.

"Welcome home."

Together they remained there, watching dusk become the night, and even watching the evening stars.

_**- - x - -**_

Blood tickled its way down soft light lips, dropping unnoticed to the ground below. Its taste was lightly bitter, somewhat of an irony like taste. However she'd gotten use to this taste, so she didn't really notice it one way or another.

The enemies that had been stupid enough to cross her path on a direct attack had suffered at the cost of their lives. As it was now, she was down to one last enemy; and he was tough.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to get a challenge today." She smirked.

"You do have skill; I'll give you that, but look at you now. You can't even stand straight anymore, and you're losing a lot of blood. Seems you'll be the one to fall now."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? However, you don't know who I am."

"Actually, from the way you killed my last six men, I think I know exactly who you are." The man grins and sniffed.

"How about we just skip the bullshit and finish this. I have a time to keep, and I'm _never_ late." The woman stressed the last part.

Take her words, the man gave no indication of his launch, but jumped in to attack. A swift thrust to the left, but it was easily dodged. What was caught what a leg across the abdomen. Losing a little blood, and feeling a bit of a sting, the woman flew back, hitting the ground and skidding a bit of the distance. The man laughed heartily, thinking he'd just scored a major blow.

This was not the case.

It would take something far stronger to get Sakura down.

Picking herself up and almost smiling at the advantage the other had given her, she held her ground. Focusing within herself, she concentrated.

_'Ichi.'_

The man, surprised to see her back up; yet apparently too stunned to move, decided to take the opening.

_'Ni!'_

A pink and green ribbon of chakra flared out for only a moment. The other hadn't even noticed. Narrowing her eyes, she waited until the exact moment…

The man took his swing.

…and disappear.

The man hit nothing but air.

"Wha-"

A straight kick in the gut sent him flying back fast. The bandage around Sakura's left air came lose, snaking out and catching the opponent, still flying back. As it wrapped around the man and was secured, Sakura grabbed the bandage and yanked back on it, pulling the man towards her with the same force as he had been kicked. As he came fast, she empowered her right hand, making a fist, and drawing back for her deadly punch.

"KISEI BLOSSOM!"

Just as the man came to her from the forceful pull, she struck out, slamming her right fist into his solar plexus. It caved in, crushing and slightly imploded. Once again the man was blown back; the bandage snapping as she held onto it. The body hit the ground with a sickening thud, and remained silent.

Relaxing, Sakura let herself calm, reining her chakra under control. Thankfully she didn't have to push herself that far; but she knew she'd feel it later. She was already feeling slightly dizzy.

"At least I don't throw up anymore. That had been embarrassing. No, I take that back… losing my top had been embarking." She lightly rewrapped her arm.

'_Thank god he's not a pervert like some people.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes, while bending down and picking up her earlier discarded kunai, and a few choice items. Standing back up, the wave of dizziness crashed against her again, and she stilled herself. She knew she had to hurry now. If she didn't make it back before her arm started aching, she'd be in serious trouble.

That and she did have a time to keep after all.

_**- - x - -**_

Footsteps, though soft and rather far away, sounded loud and almost right next to him. His throat was dry, and he was trying hard to combat against the upwelling of fear lurking just below the surface. Just as the footsteps stopped, he felt his heart seize up.

The closet door was being pulled open.

A muffled cry from the one year old he'd be tightly holding startled him slightly, and he tried to think of something – anything – he could do to protect them both.

He was cut short when he heard another sound of glass crashing; then a scuffle, and finally a hard sounding kick. The sound it made was as if someone had just had their neck cracked.

Were they saved?

The closet door was thrown open. His eyes widened, and he was about to strike out.

"Dammit, can't you do anything right?"

"Ah!"

The one at the door was another ninja as him; looked relatively the same age. The youngest of the 3 boys glanced up, partly out of confusion and partly out of fear. The new boy took note of him and seemed to scowl again.

"What are you doing?"

"Mother told me to take him somewhere safe."

"You call this safe? Idiot… come on."

The three of them fled; away from the academy, and threw a scene of mass carnage. The smell of burning flesh was choking the tiny boy, so the older did what he could to keep him from inhaling too much. However covering his face with his hand wasn't the best choice.

Turning back, the new company cursed and dug out a piece of fabric from a pocket.

"Cover his face with this, so you don't kill him!"

At any other point that comment would have met a glare, but this was no time for that.

After what seemed like a horribly long trek through a graveyard of hell, the three came upon a rundown looking shelter; however it was actually a reinforced hideaway. There were adults, Jounin and Chuunin alike, ushering in families, people and civilians.

"Get in!" The other boy

"Wait for me to get back."

"Get in and stay in."

"I'm going to fight with my family, dammit!"

"What can you do that they can't? They're elite assassins; you aren't! You were told to keep him safe." The other pointed to the one year old.

"He'll be safe inside, and I can help-"

"I don't need your help. Now get in. I'm going to find Sensei."

The other boy began to head off until he was caught by the arm. Turning back, he looked about ready to strike, but stopped.

A look passed between them before he spoke again.

"If you die, I'll never forgive you." He was angry, yet at the same time on the brink of tears.

"I won't. Get in."

A nod and a step back was his reply to the boy; who was now departing the two.

_**- - x - -**_

The night evening's air was crisp and cool like it had been the previous evening. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled merrily. Resting his leg out in front of him, Lee gazed lazily upon the courtyard around him, taking in the beauty the night represented. As he had predicted, his leg had begun to bother him even more so the minute he'd made it back to the village. Though he had told Tsunade-Sama he'd be in by seven, the fact of the matter was that he'd made it far earlier than that.

Satisfied with the mission complete, Lee headed back home, and felt the need to just unwind. So there he sat on the porch, watching everything and nothing in particular. He let his thoughts and feelings guide him, as well has what he felt around him. Currently he felt at peace, and content. Though he was at the moment by himself, he could feel the distinct presence of the spirit Shouyou next to him; almost as if they were sharing the same space and time.

Carefully, Lee leaned back, propping his arms behind him gently and staring up; gazing at what part of the sky he could see. With his current relaxed state, and the perfect atmosphere such as this, may he could try and talk with the other boy. It was worth a shot right?

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Lee sought to center him self and relax a little bit more. He tried to find that perfect limbo between sleep and awareness.

'_When you look at the stars, what do you see?'_

Lee smiled, turning to 'look' at the other boy next to him. To an outside observer however, it would look like he merely shifted in his sleep.

'_I see my dreams.'_

Shouyou nodded a smile. While Lee could not exactly see him perfectly like he normally would another person, Lee could more or less feel what the other man looked like. First notably, was that Lee –not knowing how or why – knew the other was his own age. Shouyou's hair was dark, and long; it reminded him of Neji's hair. His eyes were dark as well, but anything beyond that was undistinguishable.

'_I did too . . . though like the stars they were distant and unobtainable.'_

'_I am sorry you did not achieve them.'_ Lee frowned slightly.

'_I am not; not any longer. We have been watching for years past our time now. We shall always do so. I am pleased with how things have come together.'_

'_Still, I am sorry for your loss.'_

Lee paused a moment to gaze back up at the stars; a question he had been pondering to ask since the very beginning.

'_Why me? Why do you choose to show yourselves to me?'_

'_You were accepted.'_ Shouyou gave the other a charming smile.

Lee nodded, accepting the answer. He briefly reflected upon his spar with 'Aiyoku' and how she had told him that as well. Lee was pretty sure that's what Shouyou was pertaining to.

'_Is it just me?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I am truly honored, though I am still amazed that such things are capable.'_

'_The world is vast, and life is full of mysterious things we shall never uncover. This is just one of those many mysteries.'_

'_Yes, you are right.'_

Shouyou looked down at the other man and smiled softly.

'_You are a pure soul, and you have the heart of a selfless warrior within you. I will share with you a gift.'_

'_A gift?'_ Lee was surprised.

'_It is something very special to me. I wish to share it with you.'_

'_What is this gift?'_

'_One of my last fond memories.'_ With this, Shouyou lightly touched Lee's forehead.

Lee was so bewildered as such a kind and loving thing, that he was lost for words. Before he could blink, a blinding light flashed all around of him. Shielding his eyes, he waited a moment before opening them.

The first thing Lee saw was that the scenery hadn't changed one bit. Well, the lighting had; for it was a beautiful spring day, instead of a crisp fall night. Leaning up, he could see outside to the courtyard. It was ever so vibrant this time of year. The flowers were lovely, and the Koi pond was stunning. He could see a fair amount of young adults in the farther reaches of the courtyard. All of them were standing in line, all repeating the same graceful movements in synchronization. However his attention was caught when he heard a command from behind him.

"_Again!"_

Turning over to look into the room behind him; the vacant room he used for sparing, he could now see five people. There were two boys, who looked slightly younger than him currently sparing. There was an older man behind them, arms crossed and looking stern. There were two figures further back, on the floor. One looked like a woman in a rather fancy kimono. The last was a small child, sitting in the woman's lap.

"_Yaatta!"_

"_Kyyyooo."_

Lee's attention was drawn back to the two sparing young men. One had long dark locks that fell smoothly along his form, down to his lower back. The other had short, wild hair; it stuck out at almost ever imaginable. The dance between the two was marvelous. The timing was almost deadly accurate. They had to be vastly experienced for them to have been this good. Lee briefly wondered if he would be able to handle himself against these two head on.

"_Enough!"_

The two stopped, as if on cue. They regained a stout pose and then bowed to on another.

"_Heh, just wait Shouyou, I'll land in my kick. When I do, you'll be all over this floor."_

"_Well, then hurry up, Hinoke-Niisan. I grow impatient."_ Shouyou replied, though his grin was kind, and it was toned as teasing.

Lee's eyes widened. This was Shouyou and Hinoke! Two of the spirits he would spar with during his vision dreams. Lee briefly wondered if the names he'd dubbed them were actually correct, or if this was for benefit. However, if that was them, then the man was…

"_Well done. Rest for now."_ The larger, older man nodded to them, arms still crossed at his sides.

The man seemed to exude power around him. Lee physically shivered. This was undoubtedly the man he'd come to know as 'Master Spirit.' His body was toned and hard, and dusted a light copper - most likely due to the amount of sun the man saw. Like the two boys, his hair was dark, though long like Shouyou. However he kept his pulled tautly in binds behind him, unlike Shouyou who left it free. His eyes were of the coolest blue Lee had ever seen.

"_Hai, Otou-Sama"_

Hmm, well that theory was explained. These people were Shouyou's family. Oh, then that meant the woman – Lee gasped. The woman; she was undoubtedly Shouyou's mother if that was the case. Taking another look at her, and studying her carefully, Lee felt his body flush all over again. It was akin to the familiar burning sensation he felt when he only ever looked at one other woman. This was the woman from his dream before.

It was Aiyoku.

Aiyoku looked up and smiled to the two as they sat down beside her, one taking his seat to her left; the other her right. At this, the tiny child in Aiyoku's lap wiggled himself free and all but ran out onto the floor. Lee furrowed his brow. He'd never felt this tiny spirit before. Perhaps the little one was shy? Lee guessed the child's age to be three, maybe pushing four.

As the boy got close enough to see, Lee's heart melted. He was just too adorable! His hair, like all his family was dark, and he too sported a little braid that ran to the middle of his back. His eyes were dark, but Lee could see a trace of that ice blue in them. For a moment, he watched as the tiny boy fidgeted. Was he really going to spar? He could kill himself!

"_Are you challenging me, son?"_

"_Hai, Otou-Sama!" _

"_Then state your challenge, and do not waste your opponent's time."_

"_I challenge my right to match with you!" _

"_Very well. Ready!"_

The boy fell back into a stance – one that Lee's eyes widened at. It was the stance he'd just recently learned from his dreams. As he had no idea what this particular style was, and only that it was similar to his own, Lee had dubbed the name 'Iron Hook' to it, as that's what one's arm literally looked like in such a pose.

Yet, for this tiny boy to be using such an offensive style was somehow awkward to Lee. However, Lee was just a spectator and nothing more. He could only watch as the man and child began trading blows, kicks and punches. Lee cringed each time the child left himself open, and could hear the harsh slaps of the blows hitting the little one. It lasted a good amount of time – twelve seconds; all things considering, that was a good spar for someone so young.

As the final blow connected, Lee watched the boy fly back, sliding a little along the floor. Lee felt himself tense up as the little boy was now only three feet away from him. The child pushed himself up on his knees, though was still bowed, and looking at the floor. Lee could see the anguish in his eyes. It wasn't directed at the man behind him, but it was anguish towards ones self; the inner anguish which Lee knew all too well.

The boy's eyes began to mist lightly, he cheeks red and he was biting his lip to prevent it from quivering. Lee desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the little one. However he was beaten to it by none other than Shouyou, who quickly scooped up the tiny one in his arms and began to tickle him. The tears came, but they were tears of joy and high laughter, and cries of halting the onslaught.

_" Chibi Kame-Niichan, you are improving. Do not cry."_

_"I'm not crying!" _

_"Oh, but you were. I know you, my chibi-kame-Niichan."_

So this was Shouyou's fond memory; his baby brother. Lee couldn't help but smile. Times like these made him wish he'd not been an only child.

_"Shouyou, if you coddle him too much, he'll be soft when he gets older."_

_"You can have a soft heart, and still have a hard body, Otou-Sama."_

_"Yeah, he'll be like you Shouyou; a pansy that could kick you ass."_ Hinoke said, as he walked up to his two brothers. He ruffled the little one's hair.

_"You jest, Hinoke. He'll be fine; won't you my chibi-kame-niichan?"_

_"Hai!"_ The boy just wrapped closer to the long haired brother, and stuck his tongue out at the wild haired brother.

This scene was just getting to Lee. He seriously wanted to cuddle that tiny child. Though one last look at the three brothers was all Lee got as the image began to fade into nothingness. Now Lee was staring into the same room he usually did; dark and mildly cold. It was weird to know that a family had lived so lively in this house, and now it felt so dead.

Lee sighed and closed his eyes once again. His own dreams were now interlaying the scene he'd just witnessed; only now the people were different. Though really, this dream was more a fantasy.

Oh, to only see Sakura in such a lovely kimono as Aiyoku had been in, holding his own child.

Rolling back over, Lee was once against pressed to the hardwood floor. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he'd go and see Gai-Sensei. Perhaps his old teacher would know something of the family that used to live in this house before him? It was worth a shot. Further still, Lee would then go seek Sakura out. He needed to be near her; at least for a moment.

Sleep found him easily, as he was already worn and tired, so it was no surprise that Lee drifted off, with Sakura on his mind, while laying out on the porch that crisp fall evening. A dream of a night past; a night he'd never forget –one of caresses and touches, and the joining of two; only this dream resolved in happy endings, instead of how it had really played out.

- - x Chapter 7 - -

- - -

**AN**: Once again, a heartfelt thank you to those of you enjoying this. Sorry about this taking a bit of time. I had to organize my thoughts and ect. I decided to bring Naruto in early, but it's all good. Oh and I'm sure this chapter will just add to your list of questions. Hu-zah. XD


	8. Contemplating

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **By now, if you**'**re this far, then you know that this fic contains:

Sakura drama, Lee drama, **SakuLee** Eventuallity, **KakaGai,****NaruHina**, **IrukaAyame**

Mysterious dreams and much much more…

- - -

**_When Flowers Wilt_**

Warm and Bloody bandages feel to the floor with little care as to whether they dirtied it more or not. Soon, articles of clothing came after that. In their wake, strode the person who'd shed previous material, and who was now standing in the middle of her bedroom, unclothed and staring.

Sakura was preparing for another shower, and as she went in, her gaze had drifted upon a rather large and impressive scroll. It had made her stop for a moment and reflect upon the past hour or so. She had made it back to the village on time; slightly earlier than she'd previously said she would. Her thoughts drifted over the conversation she'd had with Tsunade-sama.

_"I back, Tsunade-Sama. Here is the item."_ Sakura walked up to the woman, carefully intent on not showing any of her injuries or injured state.

As Sakura shifted the small pouch she wore on her hip, she pulled out an ornate looking jewelry box. It didn't look all too fancy, but what it held inside was of top secret importance. She placed it on the Hokage's desk, next to a rather large sized scroll. Nothing thinking too much of the scroll, Sakura pressed forth, a small voice inside her head nagging lightly. She glanced over at the wall clock, and gave a smug smile to the woman in front of her.

_"Six twenty."_

_"Five fifty-two."_

The younger woman scoffed angrily.

_"Though if it pleases you, he did seem to have been walking with a bit of limp."_ Tsunade arched one thing eyebrow; as if waiting to see what kind of response the other woman would give.

Sakura only furrowed hers in return. The look that glazed across her eyes appeared only a moment before disappearing all together. Whatever she'd been thinking was something on a deeper level that Tsunade knew enough not to pry any further. Instead she continued on with more important and hopefully helping matters. Something, Tsunade wished, would perhaps relive the younger girl of some stress.

_"Now that you're through, I have something for you."_

Sakura snapped back to attention, a look of confusion and slight awe crossed her tired face.

_"You have something for me? What is it?"_

Tsunade nodded down at the large scroll on her desk. Sakura, having not paid too much attention to it previously, now looked at it more carefully. There were a few outer designs on the scroll, but nothing all too impressive. It did look a little hassled and old, and even a little dirty.

_"After careful consideration, I have decided to let you take that, and study its contents. I believe you to be a mature and responsible enough individual to trust you with this scroll. Don't prove me wrong."_

Sakura nodded, and took the scroll in hand. It felt warm, like it had been recently handled. Carefully examining it, she took note that it was indeed dirty; dirt and a little mud on the outer surface, but nothing that couldn't be wiped off. There was some odd looking marks on it too.

_"What's in this, to be so special?"_

Tsunade smiled lightly.

"It contains some very lovely medical jutsu technique that may come of some use to you. However, you must keep it to yourself. A few items in there are, how shall we say, discreet. Tell no one you have it. That is for you and you alone. When you are finished with it, bring it back so I may lock it back up."

_"Lock it back. . ."_ Sakura looked up to her former sensei.

_"Why now, and not before? If this scroll is so important, why is it in such shape?"_

_"Things that are stole usually get battered before they are returned."_

Sakura's eyes widened lightly as she processed the information; and with the mental skill she was known for, immediately understood where this came from, and ultimately answered her own question.

_"Lee retrieved this just tonight."_ It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Well, that will be all for now. Go home, rest up, and do what you will with it. Just remember what I said."

Sakura palmed the scroll tightly, and stood upright, giving the older woman a quick nod.

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama."_

From there, Sakura had left the Hokage and headed home swiftly. Her arm was almost numb, and she had kept herself well maintained during the small conversation with the woman. Now she gritted her teeth, and swiftly made her way home. Trying to take her mind off the tingling sensation, Sakura looked back to the scroll in hand, looking it back over and . . .

The markings from before were smudged. Ink wouldn't do that – what the hell. . .

Taking the scroll in her other hand, she quickly found her answer; along her palm and two first fingers.

It was fresh blood.

Sakura stared at her hand for a moment, before clenching it into a fist. She didn't think about anything after that and just picked up the pace to get home.

Pulling back from her daze, Sakura started down at her shower, adjusting the heat to her liking. Tossing the towel on the sink counter, she slipped into the mist and under the gentle beat of water that seemed to melt all the tension away. They never failed to calm her; bringing her to her center. Water was a mysterious element of nature. When cold, it could make you chill; or be just right on a hot day. When warm, it could melt away pain and tensions, or it could scald you and burn you, causing you the very same pain.

Sakura leaned against the shower wall, just letting the water cascade upon her. Lightly, she bought up her hand, once again. This time she watched as the water mingled with the blood – his blood – and watched it slowly dilute, trickle, and be washed away down the drain. Even after it had all been watched away, she could still see it there. Furrowing her brow lightly, she clenched her hand again, and closed her eyes.

"I don't need to you to protect me anymore. . ."

She remained as such for a bit longer, letting the water's power take her away from the world; far away. Eventually, she would finish and find herself crashing into bed, to sleep away the rest of the night and into the afternoon of the next day with dreamless sleep.

_**- - x - -**_

Dawn was never a fun time of day. It was a time that made you feel groggy and worn, no matter what state you were in. It was also the perfect time of day in which your eyes were the most susceptible at playing tricks on you, as there was just enough light, and just enough lack of it, for shadows and objects to blend with one another. Then there was the initial chill, and gradual warming that the slowly rising sun brought. Dawn however also meant that you had made to live yet another day in the world, and it was now time to wait on the next.

Perhaps it was a little bit of all these combine, along with a bit of sleepless stress that made for his slight lack of judgment; no matter that it had been effective none the less. However, he couldn't help but think, had it not been dawn, and had it been just a bit later – when his brain would have been processing things just a bit more faster to his liking, that just maybe he wouldn't have the large and rather sore gash in his left hand as he now had. Sure, it was better than it being implanted in his cellmates head – but not being able to process the fact that he could have easily deflected the kunai with his own – well…

So after the enemies had fallen and things were quite; a regroup was in order. At this point, so was repairing his injury. It was still sore, as the kunai's tip had in fact pushed out threw his hand. So, yes, a nice sized hole in the hand didn't do for happy times. Luckily for him, or perhaps a combination of skill and dumb luck, for two small factors prevented the kunai from going entirely through. His skill was in the fact that, even if it had been dawn, he'd been able to reflect his grasp quick enough to clamp onto the offending weapon.

The second tiny fact had been, awkwardly, a tiny band of metal.

Trajectory is a flawed thing, when any one thing no matter its size or matter can ultimately destroy it. Such as that the angle of the kunai would have sliced his hand in two down between his middle and ring finger. Throw in a small band of gold plated metal for irony and save half a hand.

Small wonders never ceased to amaze Kakashi.

Though dwelling on it could be done later. Right now, they had to finish with the horribly long mission. The days had seemed to run together; though he was more than sure that this was only the beginning of day three. Well, perhaps now that the enemies had been taken care of they would get this over with quickly.

Ichi Ichi Paradise Vol. 58 taunted him.

Along with other enticing thoughts; ones he reigned in quickly. Mission first; revenge later.

"Kakashi…thanks for back there. I don't know why I just froze up like that."

The voice of his wing mate pulled Kakashi's attention towards the younger man.

"Maa, relax Iruka. There are times when we all tend to freeze up; and sometimes they could get us killed; but you've got me to watch out for you." A grin came with this, but Iruka could only see the crinkling of the other's visible eye.

"Still, I promise I'll be more on top of things. I want to return that favor." A smile in kind.

Kakashi nodded and headed back over to the other groups with the younger man in tow. After receiving what were most likely the final orders of the mission, the three wings departed, taking up their parts in the plan of attack. Adrenaline increasing through him, Kakashi smiled to him self. The game was afoot and soon to end. After that, it was a straight shot home, and some due punishment was in order. Kakashi chuckled to himself, jumping thought he trees at a bit of a faster pace.

Thirty three and he never felt more alive!

_**- - x - -**_

Peeking out from underneath the covers, a lone eye looked tiredly at a cluttered room. Gaze swept from a tousled shirt to a small pile of used bandages. Pink locks of smooth hair roused from under the warmth of the large comforter that trapped the rest of the person within.

Sakura glanced lazily at her wall clock, seeing that it was early, only slightly after noon. Rousing the rest of herself up, she padded her way towards her kitchen, intent on making herself a cup of coffee and something to eat. Musing over what she would do today, she reminded herself that more missions would be brought in tomorrow. So that left her with little to do.

Nibbling at what little food she'd made for herself, her gaze shifted across her apartment. It was rather bland, slightly under furnished, and felt unlived. Her features creased in a frown as she thought to how ironic it was that she of all people would end up living as her former sensei had once lived. She had remembered a few times her and her team had gone to see the masked man. His apartment has been rather uninviting. There were a few trinkets that did brighten her smile, even if a few of them were very sad.

Now she was slightly jealous. Her former sensei was no longer in a sad apartment, but a rather nice house. It was a house that looked lived in, that felt inviting, and was by far warmer than what she felt now.

And he'd gotten married before her. That's not right. Then again, who was she to argue? Sakura frowned and felt her eyes slightly mist over.

She could have been first; she could be much happier right now, and she knew it.

And that killed her.

She didn't deserve that kind of life after what she had done; how she'd – no, she wasn't going to think about it. She didn't need to wallow in any more self pity for today.

Putting her dish away into the sink, Sakura walked back towards her room. She was insistent to find something to do so she wouldn't have to think about things she wished not to dwell on. Her eyes then met the scroll Tsunade had given her.

_'Well, that could work.'_

Taking the scroll in had, making sure not to dirty her hands again; she carefully undid the seal and unfurled it. What met her eyes was amazing. There were many medical techniques that Sakura had only thought about in passing, or in theory. Some of the jutsus were some she'd actually known should exist, but never saw. Oh this was defiantly going to keep her busy.

Something very interesting caught her eye. There were some medical jutsus used for attacks. Reading along, she could see there were some that were very detailed, and some very simple. Sakura took out a blank parchment from the table's drawer, and began jotting some quick notes on a few of these various techniques. She knew she could do the majority of these in her sleep; however these trickery ones would require time. The really involved ones would require help.

And help she would seek once again from him. Finalizing her notes, and writing in a few of her own, Sakura went about getting dressed in something loose and breathable. If she was going to be physically training for this, she'd need to be able to easily move. After her quick dress up, Sakura went back to her notes.

_'Counter-point, Crane-style…If I adjusted the Burning Spirit combo… that might work.'_

Satisfied with her new ideas, and going over a few of the new jutsus she wanted to try out, Sakura grabbed up her notes and took off. Sakura smiled lightly. Today was going to be…fun.

**_- - x - -_**

As the sounds of the day and the warm breeze filtered through the large training room, so did consciences stir in one individual. Half lidded eyes gazed out across the room, sight landing upon a lovely outdoor scene of healthy trees and bright flowering plants.

Shifting up and stretching arms out, the young youth moved to get up, only to wobble lightly and plop back down upon his futon.

Apparently his leg was still lightly sore.

Lee sighed. He would need to be a bit more careful. Reaching over and taking up the large branch he'd used as a crutch the previous night, Lee once again made to get himself up, and ready for the day. Having much more success than he once had previously, Lee's spirit lifted a bit more.

Once he was dressed; in which he'd donned some loser fitting pants, Lee set out for his day. He didn't much mind the casual stroll he was somewhat obliged to take towards his destination; in fact it left him time to think and reflect over a few things. Lee took in the sites and sounds as he passed by, but none of them really penetrated his deeper thoughts. Well, at least most of them didn't. As he was slowly walking past one establishment, he couldn't help but hear a very loud and very distinct voice. Lee's smiled widened. Perhaps a quick detour was in order.

Lee veered off his original path and walked up to the outside overhanging currents of the little establishment.

"Ah, come on, Ayame-Oka-San! I'm paying for Hinata's bowl, why can't I just have one free one, ne? I've been away so long!"

"Naruto, please! You know I can't be giving away free bowls like that right now; not with the baby and all." The woman behind the counter chided him, but in good nature.

"But he's not eating it, I am!"

"N-Naruto, please. . . let's just share mine." Hinata gently laid a hand on the energetic young man's arm.

"I don't want to eat all your Ramen, Hinata; and you know if we share I'll hog it all again." The boy turned back and rested his forehead against the young woman.

"Then how about I buy you a bowl, Naruto-kun? That shall solve your dilemma."

Naruto and Hinata turned to the new voice that entered in the conversation, and Naruto jumped up excitedly, throwing an arm around the other man.

"OI GEGIMYU! What have you been up to, ne, ne?" Naruto laughed loudly, and even ruffled the top of the other mans hair.

"I have been well; missions and training of course." Lee laughed with him, though not as loudly, but his smile was wide and bright.

He gave his orange clad friend a pat on the shoulder, holding his hand there as he turned to the other company before him.

"Hello, Hinata-Sama. Have you been feeling well since you last mission?" Lee hadn't been able to visit Hinata while she had been in the hospital, but he had heard she'd gotten better.

"I am doing well, Lee-kun; and please, you don't need to- to be so formal." The young woman smiled; her features gentle and soft.

"I hear that often, however it is just how I am." The ebony haired man took a seat at the counter, followed by Naruto taking his original seat next to the woman.

"I shall have a bowl of Miso Ramen, along with a bowl of .." Lee looked to the other man.

"Oi… Ah… It's been so long, I can't decide what flavor I want!" The blond man rubbed his neck.

"What ever you think would be best." Lee smiled lightly at Ayame, and she giggled lightly, going about getting the young men their noodles.

"So how long will you be with us Naruto-kun?" Lee rested his arms on the counter.

"Ah, well, I'm back for a good while now, though next week I'll be going with Ero-Sennin on a small recognizance mission. That will only be a couple of days. Then I'll be back for at least a year. We still have two more main countries to visit, and then we'll make our way back through the smaller countries."

"I saved every postcard I received from you. Some of the country sides were beautiful." Hinata smiled and lightly blushed.

"Yeah, they were. They would have been more beautiful had you been there to share them with me." Naruto leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against the woman's own.

They both gave a gentle hum of laughter.

Lee watched them and smiled, his heart sighing for them. He had remembered the days when they were kids, and how Hinata worked hard, like himself, to get Naruto to notice her. For a time, it seemed like the blonde haired boy was oblivious to her and her feelings. Lee had understood Hinata's silent sufferings. However, through it all, she had grown, and become strong. In no way was she the strongest Hyuuga of the clan to date, but she was powerful in her own right. She'd come up enough to even gain her father's and sister's respect.

Surprisingly, she'd already had Neji's respect, and didn't know.

However, after the tangle years ago with the Akatsuki, Naruto had surprised everyone one day; coming home, being himself, and then promptly gathering the Hyuuga girl in a tight embrace, and promptly telling her he hated making her wait.

Things from Left field indeed.

As Lee's thoughts began to lose their gentle warmth, and start slipping into his own memories, his was pulled back from his thoughts at the sound of a clunking in front of him. Smiling to Ayame for the upset – though she'd probably never know why, Lee took his chopsticks and began to nurse on the succulent ramen before him.

"Ah, this is life is for." Naruto began to dig in.

"Heh, what, Ramen?"

"Well, duh. But seriously, being here; eating something with people you love, sharing in that kind of simple joy." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

Sometimes the boy could be truly amazing.

"Heh, all I'd need now is Iruka-To-San here, it'd be like the old old days." He took another large bite and toyed with the sticks.

"Ne, Ayame-Oka-San. Where is Iruka-To-San, anyway, ne?"

Ayame gave a look that could either have been read as slightly worried, or slightly appeased.

"He's out on a mission."

"NEEE?!" Naruto stood up, staring at the girl behind the counter.

"Since when does he go on missions? Did he go alone? Will he be back soon?"

Ayame put her hands up, and hushed Naruto and his bombardment of questions.

"He's fine Naruto. He'll be back sometime tonight or tomorrow, as it was a three day mission. He went with a fair sized team, and you needn't worry about him." Ayame smiled and gave the boy a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-San is with him."

Naruto's eye widened just a little, as his expression suddenly took on a happier one.

"Ah, then you're right. I won't worry if Kakashi-Sensei is there too. Iruka-To-San will be fine." Naruto still referred to the floofy haired Jounin as his Sensei. The man was important to Naruto; though if he'd ever admit it out loud remained to be seen.

Naruto seemed pleased, and went back to eating. Ayame just chuckled.

"Yes, he will be fine. However Kakashi-San might not be."

"Eh?"

"Oh, I know how men are."

Naruto and Lee shared a look and gave the woman behind the counter a curious blink. Even Hinata was wondering what the older woman's wisdom was.

"I've been around married men before, and now I am with one. Men like to talk about how women get together and brag and gossip about little things we do while they are away; but don't let that fool you." At this she pointed a finger right at Naruto.

"Nee?"

"Men are just as bad. They too go on an on about their little ideals of gossip and deny it all. In fact, just the other day before he left, he had a forty minute conversation with someone in the middle of the grocery store! At first when he started talking to the other man, I thought it was about the ramen shop; as that's how it started."

Ayame ran a hand through her hair and huffed.

"I come back forty minutes later hearing him going on and on about how he thinks his son would be a great Genjitsu user; I didn't hear how or why he came to said conclusion. Then he goes off saying how the joy of being a father almost outweighed his joy of sex."

At this, Lee snorted a bit of ramen, while Naruto laughed his ass off. Hinata became a very commencing tomato.

The older woman let out an annoyed sigh.

"Embarrassed, I tried to pull him away so we could leave, only for him to show me off. I love him dearly, I do, but sometimes… argh, that man."

Lee had regained his regular breathing, and Naruto still had a fit of giggles, going back to his own meal. Hinata was still rather red, but a smile was plastered across her face.

"So yes, while I have no problem believing my husband will be safe, I feel a little for Kakashi-San's metal stability."

"I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei will be fine, seeing as he's use to that kind of thing." Naruto commented absent mindedly.

"I just hope Iruka doesn't give the man ideas." Ayame rubs her temples. "Because I think he's secretly doing that with everyone he talks to."

"What ideas?" Lee asked innocently.

"Of Kakashi-San being a father."

There were times in life in which you would hear something that made you react a certain way. Almost all the time, these things were completely random. This was such one of those times. For a moment, Ayame thought she might have offended the two boys in some way, as they had become deadly silent and seemed almost frozen.

Yet, the slight trembling of their shoulders should have told her better. As she was about to ask them if they were okay they replied in kind.

Both burst out laughing. Loudly, I might add.

It was one of those kinds of bouts of laughter in which your whole body shook, and you had to clutch your sides in order to keep still; and even then that turned into clutching your sides from the pain. Even as the pain set in, you still laughed through tears and giggle fits.

Ayame herself was lost. Hinata was lost as well, but she was amused to see them so bosteriously happy; for whatever reason.

"Cou-Coul you- oh my god, could you imagine.."

"I-I…with that hair…"

"You'd spot-…a crowd…so-so TADA!"

"Tal-talk about…. Youth!"

And again, the two fell back into another round. Ayame had given up on trying to understand. The whole thing was giving her a light headache. Hinata just watched, silently and warmly at the two friends sharing some sort of secret code. She was very happy to see the young man whom she felt a bit of connection to laugh. Lately, he'd been slipping into a bit of a deep repress, like another recently had.

Hinata was happy. If anyone could get the normal Sakura back, it was these two. So she continued to eat, and watch the two boy's antics.

They didn't stop laughing for another ten whole minutes.

_**- x Chapter 8 -  
**_

**A/N: **A big thank you to those of you who are with me. I apologize about the delay of this chapter. I had originally wanted it to go on more, but I decided this was a nice spot to end with. So, the next chapters will begin with some action. Oh, and SirCrazlot, 1 of your theories will be bluntly answered in it. :D And yes, the will be more clan sequences coming too; both good and bad.


	9. Reflecting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **By now, if you**'**re this far, then you know that this fic contains:

Sakura drama, Lee drama, **SakuLee** Eventuallity, **KakaGai,****NaruHina**, **IrukaAyame**

Mysterious dreams and much much more…

**_Warning_:**

_**B G S**_

I'm going to start getting into graphics from now on. Things have progressed rather well in this story and I am pleased. So from now on, you will experience such things as course **l**anguage, graphic **v**iolence, **b**lood, **g**ore and **s**ex/sexual situations. Basically, things that make this story deserve the M rating. Check this space in further chapters to get a feel for what's coming. **L**, **V**, **B**,** G**, & **S** respectively.

- - -

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

The gentle breeze that blew through her hair was just enough to feel like a kiss of coolness against her skin. The area she stood upon was a lovely clearing deep within the jungle that surrounded the village of Konoha. The ground was soft; the trees strong and sturdy, and what few rocks that rose high out from the ground; more in the direction of the mountains in the distance, made for the perfect stage of the dance that was about to take place.

Making sure her flowing pink locks were indeed tied secure; Sakura took her stance. A slow smirk began to play across her lips, as she would be trying out some of the new jutsu techniques that she recently pulled from the scroll Tsunade-sama had loaned her. Her mind briefly traced back to a time about a year ago, when she had trained with him like this before. She had learned so much, and had come so far along. She had been amazed at that time; when she'd taken what she's learned between their sparing, and created her own style of fighting.

Once again, she stood before him. Once again, she planned on creating a few new moves of her own. This time however, she would promise herself to thank him properly. He deserved so much, yet he always settled for what little made him happy.

"Are you ready?" Came a throaty inquiry.

"Just waiting on you." She smiled, genuinely.

He chuckled. She hummed.

They both dashed forward before disappearing.

_**- x -**_

Rubbing his side to rid himself of the last threads of pain, Lee bid a farewell to his optimistic companions, and once again set out on the road to his previous destination. After Naruto and Lee's little festival of humor had subsided, the blonde haired youth had noticed Lee's leg and makeshift crutch, asking if the other boy was alright. Lee had assured his friends he was just fine, and that the recovery of the leg was almost final. Naruto had called him an idiot and told him he should have spoken up about it; otherwise he'd have prevented the extra pain brought on by the bout of laughing soliloquies.

Lee had to smile at Naruto's love for his friends and close ones. They both seemed to share that quality, as well as many others the boys never really had reflected upon in their younger days. Both had been energetic hard working happy boys. They were always ready to learn and always wanted to do more; to become better. They were like two peas in a pod, and once they figured out how much alike they were; they'd shared a best friend relationship. At one point in time, Lee had quietly wished he could be like Naruto. His optimistic friend had done so many things that Lee himself had wanted to do and couldn't. He'd defeated Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. At first Lee had felt the pains of slight jealousy, as those people had been _his_ opponents to defeat. However, Lee's jealousy was short lived, as he realized the boy was like himself – almost like second testament to prove hard work could defeat genius.

And by far, Naruto was no genius.

Lee had then repaid Naruto in kind, by taking over Naruto's opponent Kimimaro of the sound five; sound four's missing fifth member. He'd done rather well too; even if he had accidentally gotten drunk and preceded with the Drunken Fist style of fighting. He never did give into believe that until he was seventeen. Ah, what it was to be so naïve. Even with his special condition, he'd still been unable to defeat Kimimaro, and thus was actually rescued by Gaara of all people. This look at the new sand wielder, who seemed to have changed dramatically since their last encounter, really surprised Lee.

Gaara had been brutal and merciless before; yet this newer version of him was calm, calculating and seemed to understand a grasp of the basic human bond known as kinship. He was still merciless. Lee had to grin at that. He was an amazing fighter. Lee grinned as he remembered the two occasions in which the Konoha ninjas had come to help aid Gaara in his own tangles. The first time had been when he and Naruto, under team order by Shikamaru, had set out to help the sand ninja, who was being pursued by some small band of elite ninjas seeking Shukaku's power in Order to wield their ultimate weapon. Shikamaru and Ino had broken off to help Temari, while Kiba and Choji went to back up Kankuro.

That had been a while back, and the two events of these helping hands like paybacks took a two year break in between. The second time they went to help Gaara was due to the Akatsuki taking Gaara from Suna. Team Kakashi had gone out first; though Team Gai had been sent as backup. They had run into a little trouble, but it had been dealt with. Lee smirked. That pseudo shark demon had messed with the wrong people. They had finally all come together, and took part in getting into the area where Gaara was being held. In the end, Lee had wound up fighting a clone of himself due to some trap on the tag he'd torn up. It was Sakura who'd gone in - through more like - the blocked off area. He had to admire how strong the young woman had become. How powerful she had made herself to be. He remembered the pride he'd felt in himself when he found out how Sakura had broken in and defeated that Sasori person.

Then departing was a touching moment, as Naruto and Gaara seemed to share some deep kind of kinship. Lee smiled at that, realizing how each of them seemed to share some kind of triangular connection. It was a nice feeling to know you had connections with people that could change your life.

Lee smiled and chuckled to himself again. Kakashi-Sensei had done his fare share of fighting, including – from what Naruto told him, using the Mangekyo on Deidara. The Jounin had pushed himself a bit on that, causing him to become rather depleted. Bloodline Limits usually did that. As it wound up being, Gai-Sensei took it upon himself to carry the other Jounin back to Konoha on his back. Lee had thought it was training, and tried to get Neji to do the same; Neji adamantly refused. In the long run, it had probably been the better idea anyway. Kakashi-Sensei had needed light medical attention, so the quicker he got home, the better.

Looking ahead in the distance, Lee could see a quaint little house coming into view. He would soon be at his destination. This brought him back into thinking of the here and now. Poor Ayame had truly been lost as to why Naruto and he had been laughing so hard at the concept of Kakashi being a father. Hinata had looked bemused as well, but seemed to hold back on asking why. Lee had to suppress another chuckle, and soon it quickly passed. His bright smile dimmed just a bit as he reflected upon a thought; a night almost three years ago.

A night that held a marriage of two men.

A night that only five people knew any anything about.

As with any wedding ceremony, you need a priest. Tsunade-sama as Hokage had that honor bestowed to her when she took the title. Though she'd married a few shinobi and civilians previously, she was a bit surprised at the prospect of marring two of her top Jounin; two of her top _male_ Jounin that is. As it was, things were requested to be kept on the low profile, or hush-hush so to speak. At least for a while.

Tsunade complied, but demanded the traditional rules be met, and that required a witness, one from each.

And of course, who does one ask to be a witness, but someone they put a lost of trust and faith in? Why their prized student of course! Truthfully, Lee wasn't shocked when he'd heard about the marriage; nor all that surprised in being asked to be his Sensei's witness. He was bemused to see Naruto wearing something as formal as he had. After all was said and done, Lee couldn't help but smile; yet it was a smile that held two sides.

One side was overjoyed for his Sensei, as the man truly seemed to be happy; bursting with a show of that youthful spirit he had had when he was younger. As Gai was someone important to Lee, much like a Father figure, he felt a touch of pride as well. Kakashi was a respectable man, someone who Lee wouldn't ever have to worry about hurting those precious to him.

The other side of Lee's smile was actually a sad side. It was a side that looked upon the scene before him and wanted so desperately the characters to be switched and in one case changed. Or that this scene would play out for him. In the back of his head, one small thought nagged at him, ironically and bitterly funny:

His Sensei had married before him.

_**- x -**_

Ricochet Thunderclaps, or at least it sounded as such. Each and every physical blow that landed; blocks, kicks, and punches sounded like the booming ricochet of a thunderclap. Just as one kick was about to connect, it was dodged and met a tree instead.

The tree was broken in two and crashed down.

The fighters paid no heed; they were in their own world. Blow after blow, each seemed to be matched. A right hook was narrowly missed and instead met a large boulder; which was reduced to gravel.

"Dammit."

"You almost had me there; but it seems you missed." A cocky but humored retort.

Emerald bright eyes swung around and found their target.

"I promise I'll make the next hit then."

With that, Sakura sent chakra through her left arm, letting fly the bandage wrapping her arm, and shooting it out towards the other. At the last possible moment, the bandage was dodged, and its final target ended up being a fallen trunk. Yanking on the banding, Sakura flew towards her opponent instead, and brought her right arm out in a thrusting punch. She made contact.

However the contact was the palm of a hand, and clenched her fist tightly; finally tossing the girl airborne. Bemused for only a moment, the calmed herself as two arms wrapped tightly around her; pinning her arms against her side. All too quickly, they began to plummet headfirst towards the ground.

"This old trick again? Please, give me some credit." She scoffed.

"Show me you can earn it then." He retorted.

Sakura grinned and sent chakra to her hands, but did a few single hand symbols with each. With as much force as she could muster, she slammed her palms on her assailant's outer thighs, and within a span of a second, the arms pinning her own broke open. Freed, Sakura swirled around and pushed both hands flat palmed against the man's firm chest and pushed away.

A crashing sound indicated something had hit the ground, but Sakura knew better. As the smoke cleared, she could see a fairly medium sized crater. There was no body there, as Sakura suspected. Instead, it was two small material objects. Recognizing what they were, Sakura mentally cursed herself, and began to retreat to a safer location.

However, a sharp kick to her back sent her flying in the opposite direction.

Hitting the ground harshly next to a patch of shrubbery and a few trees, Sakura winced and got up, breathing deeply. She felt the first stages of weariness set in. Perhaps now was the time to use some new tricks of her own.

"Don't tell me you're already getting winded."

"Of course not, but shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" She grinned.

"You know me better than that, Little Flower."

Sakura's grin widened just a bit more. He was right; she did know him well enough. He still had a lot of fight in him left. Then again, so did she. Placing her hand on one of the plants next to her, she stood tall. Slowly, the plant began to dim in color, and Sakura began to feel her body healing up, and revitalize itself.

This was one of the new jutsus she'd learned from the scroll. 'Daishizen Hosu no Raifu no Jutsu' or Nature Drain of Life was one of the first arts that had caught her eye. It was a medium skilled art in which Sakura could use her own chakra as a magnet and pull out more chakra from an object of nature. Be it a plant, tree or the grass, she could harness the chakra from there and use it to revitalize herself.

As with most jutsu, however, the drawback to this one was that it left her open to attack. While using it, she had to remain stationary, and couldn't use another other arts. This however wasn't so much a problem to the pink hair kunoichi. Deciding she was good for now, she halted her drain on the plant, and went back into action.

"Let's see how well you remember me, ne?" Sakura winked.

_**- x -**_

Glancing up from his thoughts, Lee mentally noted he was nearing the last of his long walk, before falling back into his reflections.

Yes, at one point Lee had felt slightly bitter upon the irony that life played out for him; but that bitterness had been extinguished so very quickly. Unfortunately what replaced it was an almost pity.

How does one feel, when you have to keep such a secret?

Lee didn't know the answer to this, but he could only go on what he himself would feel. Lee knew he'd want to tell anyone and everyone; shout it out even: 'I am Maito-Rock Lee, and this is my wife!' or 'I, Maito-Rock Lee, am a Married man!' Oh how much he wanted to shout those words – how much he would.

Yet to live day after day… hiding it, dancing around it….did it not have repercussions on one's mind? Then again…would peoples responses do worse damage? There in lied the answer. There in lied why we as a people must hide away from society.

Taboo.

Lee hated that word. Lee hated the fact that this world could still be so bitter and cruel and…archaic. You could go out and kill a man, and be praised for it; but Kami forbid you turn around and tell them you were in love with someone the same sex as you. Exhaling to calm himself down, Lee's mind danced back again through memories of past years…and found himself stopping a moment.

He blinked as felt his face flush a moment. Well, wasn't that a surprising little memory? Indeed, Lee had not been surprised about the two Jounin's joining; for he'd already knew before then about the quiet relationship the two shared.

**0- - -0  
**

A little over three year ago, Konoha had been recuperating under the siege of the Akatsuki. The Village had lost some of its proudest members, including Sarutobi Asuma, one of the top Jounin, and the former Sensei of team ten. There had been other loses as well, and none were any less important.

At the same time, the Konoha ninja had been able to kill at least four of Akatsuki's members, and heavily injuring two others. At this, the Akatsuki had withdrawn, and teams had been sent out on investigation. However things took on a bit more to the morbid side, as instead of finding the fleeing Akatsuki, the teams found Orochimaru, instead.

As well as Sasuke Uchiha.

It was one thing to fight against someone you knew you had to kill, yet didn't know them. It was another to fight against someone you knew; someone who you'd known personally at one point in time.

And fight they did.

All eleven of them, against one of him. And they lost.

Luck be on there side, they'd all lived through it. However, Sasuke had done his own number of injuries to each and every one of them. But as quickly as the Snake Sannin and his apprentice had appeared, they once again disappeared. Naruto still vowed to make the other boy understand, or die trying.

As the year went on, things were quiet and progressed normally. Yet since that very day, Sakura had little by little, dimmed in spirit, mind, body and lastly soul. It was subtle at first then soon began to become noticeable. Slowly, she's pull away from people. It got to the point that the very last two people who could get anything out of her were Naruto and Lee himself.

Then shortly after that, Naruto left with Jiraya, and Sakura dove head first into mission after mission. Knowing the woman as he did, he knew what she was going to do to herself, so he quietly vowed to himself to continue doing what he promised her years ago, and that was to protect her. However, he did it in a way that he felt was the best possible way. He'd just take the missions he knew she wanted.

Thus began the game of tag that Lee wouldn't know would still be played out three years from this point. The young man would soon experience a whole new level of metal suffering he'd never known before. He really had no idea what he was about to fall into.

So, on one calm and mild summer day, he found himself wandering Konoha. He found himself wandering and lost in his thoughts. He found himself deep in his daydreams and inner ramblings he usually reserved for when he was at home. He found himself off the beaten path, quiet literally; drifting through the forest that out skirted the village. Lee just kept going. There was nothing for him to do today, nor was he in the right state of mind at the moment to really focus on his training.

Lee was focused on one thing and one thing only, and that of course, was Sakura and her well being. A typhoon could have broken out in front of him and the boy probably wouldn't have even noticed. So wrapped up in his thoughts and inner conflicts was he that he left himself open and vulnerable to attack; and left himself lacking in his detection skills.

Perhaps that's how he'd passed through the genjutsu barrier and never noticed?

Lee had been walking for a while before ever really taking note of his surroundings. The only reason he had was because of the trickling sound of what he thought was running water filtered into his senses. He knew he was pretty deep, and further out than he'd ever ventured into the forest, so perhaps it made sense there was a river around? Yet, as he followed, the water seemed to get faster. That only meant that a waterfall was up a head. Strange; when did he go up in elevation?

Shaking his head, Lee decided to just keep following along, sure he'd reach his answer when he got there, and let himself drift back into his thoughts once again. Sakura… and how his cherry blossom had become like the flower her name represented. He could tell when she came home with fresh bruises and cuts. She was slowly being marred, even harsher than she'd been so before; yet to him, she will still as beautiful as ever. Why was she doing this? That was the question of the hour that everyone wanted to know. What was going through the kunoichi's head?

Lee's pondering was cut off by the abrupt sound of splashing, and what sounded like voices. Halting quickly, Lee brought himself out of his trance like state. His hearing finally registered there was indeed a waterfall nearby – not an overly large one, but big none the less. There was also the fragrance of peach blossoms.

Wait, didn't those have a few months before blooming?

Lee wasn't an expert on flowers of plants like Ino was; though he'd remembered something the young woman had said – something silly, but cute.

'That's why Sakura never smells like peaches!'

Lee felt himself grin at that. Anything about the woman made him smile.

Moving along, Lee again heard the splashing of the waterfall, and this time he clearly heard voices – though what was being said was inaudible. Coming slowly into a clearing, Lee was slightly awestruck at the beauty. The trees were gorgeous, and the waterfall lovely. How ever did no one know of this in the village? Sure it was a hell of a walk, but it was worth it!

After a moment of staring, Lee looked down from the over peach he was standing on. It sloped down into a smaller clearing were the waterfall ended up. My, but the water was crystal clear, and looked so inviting. Maybe a swim might calm his inner turmoil. Oh yes, that would work. Though wait, hadn't he heard voices, or had that been his mind playing tricks on him? Perhaps to be safe, he'd go down slow. After all, he was kind of just dropping in.

So thus Lee made his way down the out reach's little path, taking his time to admire the beauty around him. Perhaps if he could find a way to get Sakura here…

Lee stopped as his foot stepped on something hard. Stopping and blinking in confusion, he lifted his foot to uncover said object. Shining back at him was a Hitai-ate; one with a red banding much like his own. Well that answered his question as to if anyone in the village knew of this place. Though as he peered further as his findings, the rest of the ensemble he had stepped on came into view.

A Jounin vest, followed by an all too familiar green jumpsuit.

Lee visibly smiled widely, and felt a streak of giddiness run through him. Gai-Sensei was here and knew about this place! Yosh! However Lee's great happiness suddenly turned into a great pout. Gai-Sensei was here and knew about this place… and hadn't ever told him! What was up with that? He was the cute student! He was ..he was Lee! _Lee!_

Lee was about to call out and whine, but his eyes caught sight of another shiny object, which happen to another Hitai-ate. It too was together with another vest; but paired the normal accustomed blue styled Jounin uniform. Hmm, that was peculiar. That could belong to anyone of the other Jounin. Lee walked over and examined it a little further. There seemed to be an extra piece of clothing…wait, there was an object in the pocket.

Lee didn't need to pull it out to see the barest of the orange bound book peeking out. Well that little piece of evidence just made the other person known as Kakashi-Sensei. Hmm, perhaps the two had a challenge today. If so, did Gai-Sensei win? Maybe it had been meditation under the waterfall-

Lee shot up and stilled. A thought crossed his mind.

If Kakashi-Sensei was in the water…then there was a good chance….

His mask wasn't on!

Lee's eyes widened even more before his smile widened into one of snickering joy. Oh how fun would it be to tell Naruto he'd gotten to see Kakashi-Sensei's face before him? Lee silently chuckled to himself. This was going to be sweet! Lee finally had something over Naruto, even if it was rather silly. Doing his best to remain discreet, Lee began on his forward path yet again, this time exercising his ninja skills to their limit in remaining hidden.

Slowly sliding around a large boulder, Lee peered over. Things looked clear, but things aren't always what they seem. Peering over just a little more, trying vastly to remain hidden, Lee finally caught sight of movement. Said movement of the water, was indeed coming from movement of two people. Not fish.

Bingo. Lee gave a toothy grin.

Feeling confident he was still hidden to the two Jounin, the Chuunin inched a little more around the large obstruction. Though he was still a ways from them, he could make them out rather clearly. Noticing the silvery haired Jounin, Lee was one second away from enjoying his victory when it was squelched the next. Lee felt his heart hitch for a moment, and almost dropped himself from his hidden spot.

Kakashi-Sensei was administering CPR on his companion.

At least, that's what it looked like.

Lee's hitched heart fell back into place when he saw his beloved Sensei stir. He'd truly been a bit scared for a moment; though he really shouldn't have been, seeing as he was in good company.

Lee furrowed his brow. Gai-Sensei seemed fine. Why was Kakashi-Sensei doing it again?

Lee wasn't stupid by any means. Sometimes things took a while to come into comprehension. This, however, didn't take long at all, as the whole picture came into view. The repetitive gestures; the potions being held; the movements being made. Lee's whole body tensed and his blood chilled for a moment, and he did lose his grip, earning him a rough landing on the rear.

Had he just seen… had he really just witnessed….

Kakashi and Gai…having sex?

Lee closed in on himself, moving back ever so slightly, straining to be even quieter than previous. He needed to leave. Now. He suddenly felt like he'd just violated something he would rather have not. His heightened awareness now lead him to feel the touch of the genjutsu he was in. No wonder no one knew of this place. Though he was really only thinking of a quick and graceful retreat, his mantra for this course of action being:

'_I am going to die; they will surely kill me!'_

Lee knew his Sensei talked with youth and passion about his Eternal Rival; he knew the man held the challenges they share in high regard, and what's more held the other man to the same regard himself. Lee didn't think it went _that_ deep.

The poor boy was in such a state of flabbergasted shock, that he didn't noticed the ensemble of clothing he backed over, and effectively grazed a sharp Kunai to his posterior.

Needless to say this did not go unvoiced. In fact, he was quite vocal about it. The quick and almost girly like Yelp was short lived, but it served its purpose. Instead of running; which in hindsight he was glad he'd chosen not to do; Lee just wrapped his arms around his knees, and bowed his head to them. At some point or another one of the Jounin would find him; and for once, he didn't know who'd be the worse one to find him first. So he just sat, eyes closed, and ignoring the light pain in his cheek left by the sharp weapon. Lee really hoped his death was quick and painless.

"Lee."

Lee tensed, feeling a shadow fall over him. With as much courage as he could muster, Lee lifted his head up to meet the other's gaze. Ebony eyes met mismatched blue and red. Lee was a bit too worked up to notice or care that the owner of the mismatched eyes was also without his trademark mask.

"Calm down."

Lee winced slightly and looked down, trying to relax his tense body, and steady his breathing. It worked for a moment, before Lee began to whimper lightly. An audible sigh from above him gave out.

"Lee, relax. You act like you're about to be hung."

"I AM SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN-PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Lee clasped his hands together and fell to the grass. Utter embarrassment finally set in throughout him; the kind that he'd not felt since his academy days.

"Ne? For what?" The silvered hair Jounin's voice seemed to have a good humor to it.

"Forgive me, please, for my intrusion; I have violated-"

"Nothing. You don't need to be sorry Lee."

Lee looked up at the other man for the first time since his outburst.

"But.. I have-"

"Done nothing more that what most children end up doing a few times in their life. Just relax Lee."

"H-Hai…Kakashi-Sensei."

And after a few breaths, Lee finally did. The poor boy still looked a little distressed, but he was much calmer now. He looked to the other teacher; noting thankfully the man sported a pair of pants. He then looked around and frowned lightly.

"Where is Gai-Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed again, pausing a moment when he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Do you know how much Gai values you?"

Lee was taken aback with that question. He shook his head in his shocked state.

"Simply put, Gai loves you Lee; like a man would love his son."

Lee's heart melted inside and his face flushed up a bit.

"As such, anything you say or do will affect him, tremendously. Your opinion of him matters, a lot. You make up a large part of his world."

Lee, for his part, always felt these things were true; but to hear them from another on the outside, and have them verbally confirmed – Lee was just that much more touched. Kakashi smiled lightly as the boy's expression seemed to shift to a touched warmness. Thinking a moment, Kakashi tilted his head slightly.

"Do you remember the time you, quiet loudly I recall, shouted to Sakura that your love for her burned with the intensity of a thousand burning suns?"

Lee blushes and chuckled, nodding.

"You didn't care who heard you, did you?"

"Of course not. I love Sakura-Chan dearly, and do not care what anyone thinks of my actions. It is just proof I am not afraid to say what I feel."

"Exactly."

Lee's face took on a questioned expression.

"There are people who are afraid – not because of being afraid to say it, but because of the results that could be derived from it. Ridicule is childish and stupid, but surprisingly, Lee, people my age can be just as superficial and shallow as most kids."

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The world can be cruel, Lee; this you know. Yet even some people you consider friends can turn on you if they found out some accept of you they couldn't accept."

Lee's eyes widened a bit.

"Do you really believe you would lose friends over your…ah…being with Gai-Sensei?"

"That and more; and it's not just me; Gai feels that way, too. Respect is something given and can be taken away. I know at least a good handful of people that I would lose respect from. Tell me something, Lee…"

Lee looked to the Sensei, apprehensively.

"Can you explain to me _exactly_ how you love Sakura?"

"….No….I….I just do." Lee couldn't help but place a hand to his heart.

Kakashi smiled.

"Good. That's my answer too."

Lee grinned lightly at the other man.

"But there are people who think what I feel is wrong. They either think it's sick or a disease. Hell, some think it's demonic ritual, but that's getting in a bit deep-"

Lee cut off the other man, his look one of appalled agitation.

"That is not true! Love is for everyone, Sensei! You are not sick for you who love or not! It is an emotion of pure form; it is the – the act of being with someone for them and them alone. That is just… I can not believe that…"

"Well, you need to learn that quick, Lee. There are, it is true, and even worse, there are people who are killed over it. It's a worldwide taboo, even still as of today. More and more people come to accept it, but there are still a heavy number of people who look down upon it, and worse. Being that we are a village of shinobi, and rely on the trust of other shinobi, this is something that should be kept to our selves right now. The last thing either of us need is an accidental death because a kunai wasn't seen until it was too late."

Kakashi's voice carried with it the sound of malice, and an almost overtone of experience. Lee was horrified to no end. Would a teammate really do that – go to that extent over… over another's choice in partners?

"Just know..!" Lee gave a cry out, perking the other ninja from his darker thoughts.

"Just know that I am in no way anything like that, Sensei. I respect you for who you are, and you have not lost my respect!" Lee bowed again.

Kakashi just laughed and rubbed the others hair; effectively messing it up.

"Why don't you go tell Gai that too. I'm sure that will make him a world of a lot better. He's over there, cowering behind that rock."

"Is Gai-Sensei alright?!" Lee was shocked, and already standing.

"He's just a little bit horrified is all. Oh, his expression was priceless. Hmm… it was rather funny to watch, you should have seen it, all in to it-"

"PERVERT! Ahhh, make the image stop!"

Kakashi doubled over in laughter as the student rambled off to find his own Sensei.

** 0- - - 0**_**  
**_

Knocking lightly on the door, Lee pulled back to the present time and present place. His thoughts reorganized and he pulled back into the ones he wished to talk about with Gai-Sensei. He had come up with so many questions, he'd had to go back through them all and only keep the really important ones. Lee didn't want to overload his former teacher with too many questions. Chances were that Gai might not even be able to answer all his pondering, but if he could answer any of them, that would be enough.

Frowning very lightly, Lee knocked once more. There weren't any missions today, and as far as Lee knew, Gai was still in Konoha. Hadn't TenTen and Neji just had a spar with the older man a day or so ago?

Thinking a moment, Lee began to go around to the backyard. There was a lovely garden there, along with a nice cleared out training area. He would come here from time to time and spar with Gai, and sometimes even Kakashi. Reaching the backyard, Lee noticed it looked empty. Lee sighed.

Gai wasn't home it seemed. Perhaps he was out doing errands? Lee was just a bit disappointed. Then again, he couldn't have expected the man to know he was coming. Thinking for a moment, Lee smirked and began to head back towards the main part of the village. He had an idea that could perhaps help him in his small quest for knowledge.

'_I shall ask Gai-Sensei later. For now, to the Hokage Tower!' _

_**- x -**_

Coughing, stinging and sharp pains were her world right now. Oh, and blood; a bit of it actually; that wasn't just all hers. She was standing, albeit how, she wasn't sure.

'_Probably pride and stubbornness_.' she thought.

Her breathing was hitched and her body shook horribly. She held her stomach with her right hand while her left arm…just dangled there. She only now had the time to start putting it back into the socket. Did we mention there was horrible pain? Because popping an arm back into a socket hurts like fucking hell.

Pressing forth and moving on, Sakura made her way to the downed man. Dropping to her knees, and grabbing his shoulders for support, the two just sat there for a while, before their laughter brought them out of silence.

She hummed. He chuckled.

Sakura began to heal his broken leg, working slowly so she wouldn't exhaust herself. Looking up, she caught his dark eyes underneath his messy black hair.

"Thank you."

"For what, Little Flower?"

"For sparing with me again. I never really properly thanked you at all, for what you did for me. At the time, I was being selfish and conceited. I just wanted power, because I felt week."

"Nonsense, there is no need to thank me. I understood what you felt, and thus agreed to help you. Yet, I thank you. It's nice to hear appreciation from time to time."

Sakura smiled and moved to his right arm, which sported a pretty nasty gash along it.

"I am impressed with some of your newer techniques. I've not seen them in use before by anyone."

"Ah, well that is just a bit of my new secret. I promised to be hush-hush about them. Though, you already know what I mean by that." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

For his merit, he did too, which was rather humorous for a thirty-three year old to do.

"Alright. Let me see your back."

Complying, the older man shifted, and Sakura unzipped the outfit down to about the mid-lower of his back, just above where he wore his Hitai-ate. Pushing it out, she took in the large number of bruises and gouges, and began to work on them quietly. There were also a few spinal plates dislocated, so she would make sure to fix them as well.

"Are you doing alright?"

"I'm ok."

"I've heard you've pulled yourself away from everyone, little by little. If that is true, I feel rather honored you sought me out."

"I needed help…"

He knew there was a little more to what she wanted to say, but he didn't prod her.

Sakura finished her work, and sat there, staring at the man's back, taking in a few contour lines; lines of age, hard work, and power. Leaning in, she rested her head against him, and encircled her arms around his waist. They remained that way for a while, sitting under the moon, quietly.

"I'm so tired, but I can't stop. Not yet."

"Then rest."

"I can't. If I do, I'll fall further. I can't keep getting hurt."

"Yet you are doing it to yourself, even now."

Sakura sighed; her breath a warm caress on the others back against the light crisp chill of the evening. She shifted just a little closer, and tightened her arms just a little more.

"I know."

Another moment of silence passed.

"I can't ever get it right."

The man grinned, though Sakura couldn't see it.

"Hardly anyone can get it right the first time. Even still, some go through many times. You are young; do not count yourself out just yet."

"I know."

Another sigh. Another moment of passing silence.

"If things were different..." Sakura started, but stopped. She gazed out across the former battle field. Her eyes winced a little.

"Why'd you have to go and get married?"

"Sakura-Chan-"

"Gai-San."

Her stern voice cut him off.

"What's more is you go off and marry Kakashi-Sensei of all people."

Gai was slightly shocked at this.

"How did you know?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm rather intelligent. I figured it out on my own, after the few times visiting with Kakashi-Sensei and from watching you two."

"Watching us, hm?" There was a light humor in that.

"Not like that…don't be a pervert. Your other half is enough."

Gai gave into a small chuckle. Sakura smiled lightly. Again, that same silence found them, and passed by as Gai spoke up.

"Perhaps if things were different…as I were not in love or involved; if you were not already in someone else's heart. You are a most wondrous woman; you don't give yourself enough credit for that."

Sakura laughed softly. She didn't feel wondrous; in fact she felt rather low of herself.

"I'm messed up. What's wondrous of that?"

"What you feel for someone does not make you 'messed up', nor as you may think a bad person. You can not help how your heart plays you. What makes those things wrong is taking the actions against the wishes of the other party."

"How can Kakashi-San put up with your wisdom? You must be a pain in his ass."

"Oh, but I am."

Sakura hit her forehead against Gai's back.

"Stop it, you lecher."

"Oh, that hurts, Little Flower."

"Ah, see, that proves it. Your cute little pet name is bait to pull me in."

"You are woman that doesn't need bait; and you jest, that is merely a term of endearment."

Gai wrap his hands around Sakura's own and twisted in his seat, pulling them both up to a standing position. They shared a laugh for a moment. A cooling breeze reminded Gai to zip his jumpsuit up. In doing so, he was enveloped in a gentle, yet strong embrace. He looked down at the face staring up at him only a few inches away. He could break her hold, but it would take more force than he had at the moment; and even then it would take a bit of time.

The woman had grown incredibly strong.

"I could be a bad person…I've already fallen; what's a few more feet?"

Gai would have responded if he could have; but the look in her eyes had stopped him from speaking. It was so far away, yet right there. She was a little girl reaching out for help, but blind to see where to reach. It hurt him to see her this way; and if it hurt him as deeply as he felt now, he could not image the depth of hurt a choice few others were feeling right now.

"I could…but…if I did, then I'd only be hurting myself. I would be a bad person, and I'd lose you too. Lose this. I've lost enough already."

Sakura lowered her face, and leaned in against the other Jounin. She dropped her arms, freeing his, but didn't move from her spot. Gai returned her previous embrace, placing a gentle kiss on top of her hair.

"Some things when lost can be found again. You can't ever give up looking. Search for it, for as long as you must, and throw yourself into it as hard as you can. Don't ever give up; it's the worse thing you can do, Sakura."

"If I fall again, will you be there to pick me up?"

"Yes, though I doubt it'll be just me. Others will be there as well."

Sakura smiled, but it was touched with sadness.

"I'm exhausted. I should get some rest."

"Yes, you should; though I should as well."

Another moment of silence, yet short lived as Sakura tighten her embrace.

"Thank you…for everything."

"I'm always here, but I'm not the only one. You know this."

"I know…but…thank you."

Sakura let go, and stepped back a few feet. She looked up and met the other's gaze. Sakura smiled brightly, her face almost glowing; it was something that was so rare to see these days that Gai was taken aback just a moment.

"Give Kakashi-San my regards. Goodnight…Gai-San."

With that, her image faded; traces of smoke and a gentle swirl of cherry blossom petals the only indication she'd once been there.

Gai smiled sadly, nodding to the space that once was occupied by the woman. That image was still looming in his mind; almost a haunting one; so bright and alive, yet so full of pain. It had been an expression of pure truth, for she meant it to been seen in a fleeting glance.

"Goodnight, Sakura-Chan."

He had not missed her tears.

_**- x Chapter 9 -**_

**A/N: **Wow. Once again I took a while to update. However this chapter took some thought and planning. This chapter was a "hurtle", because I just threw some pretty surprising things at you. One was working in the flashbacks, in a way that they would flow with the story, and not be spontaneous. Two was strategizing how to organize what events went where, and three was… well, that out of left field SakuGai correlation. Hehe, or is it so out of left field? Sorry if their convo is cryptic, but things will play along. Hope you enjoyed this 19 paged chapter! This is by far the longest thing I've written. :D

Also, hope the new boost of maturity didn't scare anyone. In life, not all stories you read/hear/tell can be happy go lucky and pretty. Some are down right hard core. However, some things can be done tastefully. You'll get some of all that in later chapters to come.


	10. Aching

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **By now, if you**'**re this far, then you know that this fic contains:

Sakura drama, Lee drama, **SakuLee** Eventuallity, **KakaGai,****NaruHina**, **IrukaAyame**

Mysterious dreams and much much more…

- - -

**_Warning_:**

**_L, V, G, S_**

_**When Flowers Wilt**_

The moon was high and shined bright down upon the village hidden in the leaves. It was sometime past midnight before Lee made his way to his futon. He had spent a rather long and tiring day at the Hokage tower; going through scrolls and old books to see if he could find anything to help answer his questions. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't. All Lee had found was various things that happened in the village years ago.

Some things had caught his eyes as various notes; like how it was noted there were jutsus being created and found everyday. He'd also found out that there were more animal summons than he's previously thought. He'd seen some rather vague and regular looking ones; though he did happen to see the three Sannin's names scribbled down and which contract they held. He'd also seen Kakashi-Sensei's name as well as his Sensei's. What was disappointing was that right after that, the page was torn. The next page was also missing as well. He wasn't bothered by it; in fact a lot of the other books had missing and torn pages as well. What did Lee expect from delicate books and old scrolls?

Having been lightly disheartened, but not ready to give up, Lee had made his way home rather late. He was a bit tired, and his leg was just a little sore from walking; though he knew this was the pain of healing, verses the pain of worsening. Setting down the crutch, Lee sat on his futon, looking out again across the small yard. Things were quiet and peaceful outside; yet beneath this cozy facade played a turmoil that was slowly building inside not only him, but the angel he so loved himself. He knew she was probably already swimming in her own by now.

Yawning, Lee made to lye done onto his bed. He felt the fleeting pain in his leg was even less than a few hours ago. With any luck, he'd be perfectly fine for tomorrow's missions. Good. He had no intention of missing an S-Ranked mission if he could help it. Resting his head on his pillow, Lee's eyes grew heavy. He had been rather tired, searching all that material. Lee could feel himself begin to slip into that comfortable world between reality and dreamscape. It made him relaxed and helped to ease his worries.

A moment past by before he blinked, and upon opening his eyes lightly; met a face similar to his own. There was an odd feeling, like that of a caress on his forehead. Staring lazily up at the face that almost mirrored his, he took in the somewhat cocky grin, and wildly short messy dark hair. Though he was pretty sure he was past the point of interpretation and speech, he tried anyway, and gave out a questioning call.

'_Hinoke?'_

'_Yo, shrimp. You look like shit.'_ The identified man grinned.

'_I am…afraid I am too tired to be of any use.'_ Lee commented, stifling a yawn.

'_That's alright. You need rest anyway. So get to sleep already.'_

'_I shall...'_ Lee began to drift off.

'_Good. Now I can't stand to be one-uped by my pansy Nii-Chan, so take this with you while you dream'_

Lee murmured in his sleep, but said nothing else. The other just smirked as he moved his hand away.

'_My fondest memory…'_

Soon Lee was pulled into a world he felt he'd seen before, and began to watch the scene before him play out, once again an observer to events long ago.

A small child with wide and round onyx eyes settled intently on the play before him. The three year old was holding back with all his will power the glee that so threatened to spill forth. However, he controlled himself – at least for now.

"Alright then. Let's get this going. Watch this, squirt, and be amazed!"

Hinoke gave his signature cocky grin before going into a stance. Yet he then gave a spin; and in doing so, bit both his thumbs.

"YIIIAAA!!" The young boy cried, and completed his spin, slamming his thumbs onto the ground and pulling them away with an arc like maneuver. As soon as he had pulled away, the blood caught fire that began to grow.

At first, the tiny boy was scared – a fire was spreading! Yet, his brother wasn't running? This was what kept him from crying out to his meany Nii-San.

The fire swirled and collected together, and then swept out again; yet in the form of wings; large ones. An echoing cry burst forth, and soon the fire was taking on the form of a large bird.

It was a phoenix!

"Seriyuku!" Hinoke called out to the large bird, and jumped up onto its back. The bird's flames didn't seem to burn or touch him at all. The bird gave out a shrieking 'Kaa'. The youngest brother gave a small cry in awe. It was one of the most amazing creatures he'd ever seen.

"Well, then I must not keep you waiting. Let us begin!" Shouyou shouted to his sparing brother from across the wide yard.

"Then hurry it up already, will ya?"

"As you wish."

Shouyou turned to his youngest sibling, and gave the boy a wide smile. His smiled was returned in tenfold from the little one.

"MADA!" Shouyou shouted, facing Hinoke once again, and entered into his own display of dance. He too bit his thumbs; yet his variation yielded that the young man made an arc of blood above him, in the air. As it rained down, he too dropped to the ground and completed a circle of blood. Slamming the previously raised hand down into the center of the circle, he cried out.

"ISUU!" At this, the ground began to crumble, and in the sky, a lighting bolt flash down forth – right into the center of the circle. Upon impact, the ground broke, and up with it came a most horrifyingly beautiful site.

It was a thunder dragon.

"Keraiku!" Shouyou called out towards the large beast. It gave a small cry of a roar, and bent down. Shouyou grabbed onto its large horn, and swung himself on the creature's shoulders. Looking once again to his smallest of family members, he laughed happily at the tiny boy's flabbergasted actions.

"Do not get too worked up, Chibi-Kame-Ni-Chan! You have yet to see the best!" Shouyou called out to the little one.

And indeed, Shouyou was right. For now the two brothers; both with Dragon and Phoenix summon spirits called forth, began a mock battle. Enthralled was the littlest brother so much, that he failed to notice his father, the man Lee knew as 'Master Spirit' standing beside him for a while.

Glancing at his youngest son; seeing the mesmerized gaze in his eyes, the older man grinned, but gruffeled a moment afterward. This caused the trance to be broken, and the child's gaze was now on him.

"Otou-Sama?"

"My son, while your brother's summon spirits are indeed power and legendary; as many summon spirits are, do not be fooled into their decorated appearances. Just because something of lore is said to be of greatness, does not always hold true."

"H-Hai."

The older man paused to look at his hesitate son. Perhaps the boy needed to see this for himself. With a grin, the man began to walk out into the battle field. Half way there, he bit each thumb, one at a time. He then began a small dash forward. As he did so, he thrust out his arms, trailing the blood behind him. Going with such speed, the blood hung behind him in the air, as if it were on a wall. It began to smoke and then, as if paper, ripped open.

Two large figures pounced forth, one from each blood trail. In a flash, one took off right towards Hinoke, the other at Shouyou.

"What the- SHIT! SERIYUKU!" Hinoke felt the ambush at the last possible moment. Seriyuku screeched, and threw out its wings; throwing a band of fire with it. Large talon paws broke the band of fire in two, and kept charging.

On the other side, Shouyou was not fairing any better. Keraiku's lighting bolt was dodged easily, and the paws came at his chest.

Two large loud roars emitted, followed by two crashes. When the smoke cleared, the two brothers were pinned under two large beasts. Their father was standing in between, laughing loudly.

"Now that was well worth the effort."

The two brothers looked to one another from their positions on the ground and smirked. A minute later, they 'popped'.

They had been clones.

"Very good, my sons. You are learning well." The man was pleased. Seemed the two brothers were finally getting the hang of suspecting surprise attacks.

"Rioyu, Yatte, Come!"

At the call of their master, the two large beasts padded over. They came up and sat on the ground next to the man, one either side.

The little boy gapped at his father's summoning spirits.

Two large and beautiful Siberian tigers greeted his eyes. One was a rich orange in color; the other of the purest white. His father's words had been true. Tigers were a common animal in the world, yet the power they had just displayed was incredible.

"Now do you understand, my son?"

"Hai! Otou-Sama!" Indeed he did now. He no longer held back his glee, and ran back inside the sparing room, where his mother was. As she was already moving about, the child ran up and grabbed onto her hand.

"Okasa, Okasa! Come see the fight! Shouyou-Ni-San and Hinoke-Ni-San called their summons! Come on!" The energetic boy tugged lightly.

"Alright, alright." She smiled and let herself be pulled by her youngest son. They stopped back at the porch, and for a while remained so; watching the three other members of the family fight.

"Okasa?"

The woman looked to the questioner.

"Do you have a summon spirit too?"

"I do, a rather unique one as, like your brothers. However, it requires a little more than just a blood contract."

"Can I see too?" Big round onyx eyes pleaded.

"Perhaps, another time, hunny. It would require a great deal of energy for me to expel."

"Oh." The boy's disappointment was obvious, but was quickly replaced with a show of desperate need.

"Will I get a summon spirit too, Okasa? Will I?"

The woman smiled and bent down to the little one, gently caressing his hair.

"Of course you will, hunny. It is our clan right. Once you are four, we will visit with the Summon consultant. From there, we will see what summon you will gain."'

The boy's eyes seemed to shine with delight at first, though his mother seemed to have a sad smile played across her lips.

"Okasa?"

"Just know, hun, that a summon spirit is not just a blood contract. It will require that you are capable of modeling your chakra."

The little one's happiness seemed to almost die right there, and began to mist over lightly. Seeing this, Aiyoku pulled the tiny one into an embrace.

"No tears. I know you are struggling with your Chakra, and have so far nothing to show for it. Do not let that get to you. You are _my_ son. I have every faith in you."

"Ya squirt, don't cry like the little baby you are." Hinoke spoke up from next to the two. Theie spar had ended and the summons had been called away. Now the two bothers and father stood before the wife and youngest.

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"You look like one to me, shrimp." Hinoke smirked and ruffled his baby brother's hair. Before the little one could bite him, Hinoke picked him up, and spun him around a moment, before carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

"Now come on runt. It's your turn to do some training. You're not going to be a lazy butt all day."

"I'm not lazy!"

Thus the scene continued to play out for a little longer. Hinoke seemed to enjoy tormenting his 'shrimp' brother, but when it came right down to it, he was just being an older sibling and doing what any older sibling would do. Though it looked like torment, it was really Hinoke's way of saying 'I want to see you stronger than me.'

"Niii-Chaaaan, why are you so meeeeaaann."

"Because I love you, Shrimp."

And the world to which the observer was invited, faded away.

**_- x -_**

The rush of cooling air was great refreshment from the day's thick heat. Though, said rush of cooling air was brought on by the breaking speed at which the lone individual could muster jumping from tree branch to branch. Yet, there was good reason to be in such a state of haste.

About two hours ago, his team had just finished completing the long and tedious mission they'd been assigned to. All that was left to do was some final clean up and final over checks. The group was assembled outside; sun beating down upon its hapless victims. Everyone was happy they'd finished within the time limit that had been told to them previously. With any luck, they'd all make it back by night fall.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get home and see how Ayame is doing. I'm just so nervous not being around to help her out, especially right now with the baby and all." Iruka sighed lightly, speaking to his wing mate.

Kakashi nodded, knowing how the younger man could get rather frantic when it came to the care of his wife and soon to come child. For a brief moment, Kakashi had a small flashback of a time when Iruka had been rather worked up. It was funny to laugh at now, though back at the time, it had been slightly scary.

"I'm sure she's fine." The masked Jounin replied.

"What about you two?" Iruka called over to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Ah, I just want to get home to some real food; not this ration shit." Izumo looked over and gave a grin. Kotetsu just sniffed and rubbed his head.

"I just want to get back and catch up on some sleep. These long missions wear me out. Damn glad it's over."

"Well, the hard part is anyway. We still need to finish over the finalizations." Iruka pointed out.

"Correct, so if you ladies will get to it, we can get the hell out of here faster." Ibiki barked at them, coming out from behind a tree.

"Well, I never!" Izumo scoffed, feinting indignity. Kotetsu and Iruka shared a light laugh; Kakashi just smirked.

It was then, in the thick heat, that a gentle breeze threaded its way through the forest clearing, and over the group.

"Ah, thank you Kami, for thee I had though you had forsaken us!" Kotetsu threw open his arms. Indeed, the gentle gale of wind was welcome, as the group had been sweltering in the heat with only the forest shade as cover.

As the breeze past by Kakashi, he felt himself caught a moment, unable to move. It was a feeling of being pulled back into a small circle of wind, almost the sense as if he were drifting on air. For a moment, his mind went blank, delighted by this little piece of mind. However, it was this relaxation that lead Kakashi to pick out something that only his keen senses could pick up. It was like a faint, almost fine fragrance. A scent…

'_Lotus Blossoms?'_

Kakashi's visible eye snapped open.

"Ibiki-San!"

"What is it Kakashi?"

"I request permission to leave immediately."

"Hey, what's this? Leave us all the chore work?" Kotetsu turned and eyed his teammate.

"Yeah, what gives, Kakashi-Sensei?" Iruka joined the retort.

Ignoring the rants of his teammates, and focusing his attentions to the captain of the team, Kakashi went on.

"Prior to leaving for this mission, I requested under specific orders that should a certain charge of mine come into play, that I be notified immediately."

"What? I didn't see any bird or any thing come with any notice." Izumo spoke out. Obviously, he was just as skeptic as the other two.

Ibiki eyed the masked Jounin. He knew Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to pull tricks or pranks such as this. Though it was peculiar as to how this notification came about.

"Alright, get the hell out of here."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Dammit, you bastard! I know you're just being lazy!"

Kakashi turned towards his teammates, and gave them what they could only guess what a large smile.

"See ya later!"

"Kakashi!" Ibiki shouted to the silver haired Jounin.

"Maa?"

"In the future, you best inform me of these notifications of yours _before_ we leave. Otherwise, you won't be heading them, no matter how important you think they are."

Kakashi, for his merit, nodded silently. He could faintly see his twenty six year old self giving the man the finger, but refrained from doing so himself. Ibiki did have a point after all.

"Hai, Ibiki-San. I will remember that."

Turning once again and giving a wave to his team mates – and to this he did actually receive the bird from at least two – Kakashi took off into the forest.

Thus, back to the record time, Kakashi hadn't stopped in the two and a half hours he'd been pacing at the fastest speed he could safely maintain. All the time, he felt himself grinning like a fool. Adrenaline was a wondrous thing as well. Not only would he make it back in record time from the mission, but he would get the added bonus of seeing his ex-student again.

Oh, and there was, of course, Ichi Ichi.

And that revenge he was supposed to be plotting.

Kakashi had to smile to himself a little in pride. That jutsu Gai had conjured up was rather authentic. The man scored major points in originality in that department, and had known Kakashi would have the intellectual know how to read into its meaning.

Very clever.

Kakashi's musings were cut short, as he picked up on the sound of a projectile heading right towards him. To say he was rather shocked was one thing. He knew his team had taken out all of the enemy ninja reported for the mission. For another, these ninja's signatures didn't match the hostile ninja's signatures he'd previously encountered. Something was a miss.

Though be it may, Kakashi was alert enough to expect an attack, regardless of how close he was to home. Expecting that is, not necessarily prepared.

Doing his best to deflect the objects being thrown his way, Kakashi scanned the area. His results indicated there were at least two, maybe more. Knowing his current state, the best he could do was play cat and mouse with them. Once they got within Konoha's reaches, he was pretty sure he'd be alright.

However, this was not the case.

Anger and bafflement were now fueling Kakashi's drive, and thus he began to fight back with what little he had on him. He didn't have enough time to ready the Sharingan, as he had to constantly avoid weapons and dodge incoming blows. More than one occasion, he got in some good hits; enough to render at least one person down. It was at this point that two started to launch attacks together, simultaneously.

Kakashi was worked up, but doing alright. He would either dodge or deflect the incoming attacks. After a little, it became an assault of three on one. Kakashi was bemused to say the least. Who the hell were these people, and how were they fairing so well against him?

Kakashi's internal questions would go unanswered as the previously injured and forth member of the hidden team launched an attack. Whatever it had been slammed hard into the back of Kakashi's neck, right were the skull met vertebrae. Kakashi's visual world swam, and began to blur. The colors were wild, but ended up being a dull green from the canopy of trees, before it all went black.

Four ninja stood above the collapsed figure. Each of them hidden by shadows, but their sneered expressions and angled poise shown through.

"So now what?" One asked.

"We send a warning."

Kakashi would never see the unidentified ninja readying Kunai.

Kakashi would never figure exactly who these people were.

Kakashi would never known that the symbol on these ninja's headbands, the thing that marked them as true and proud shinobi, was one that would cause his blood to run cold, and leave him nauseous.

The Leaf.

**- - - **

Head pounding and feeling groggy and aching, sight came back to the copy ninja. Disoriented for a moment, trying to clear his head, Kakashi kneeled on the spot he was occupying. What had just happened? He was trying to recall all the events that had just transpired. However, it was a little difficult as his arms ached, his back was sore and he was slightly dizzy.

Looking on the ground, he could see blood. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around. Ah, yes, there had been an ambush. Yet, if that was the case, why was he still alive? It didn't make any sense. For his merit, Kakashi was rather angry with himself. Something of that nature should not have gotten to him. Perhaps he was a bit thankful he wasn't killed. The blow to his ego was a bit much already.

Getting up, Kakashi continued on towards home. He noted it was still rather light out, so he was probably only out for an hour or two. At least his recovery had been quick. Though he was still thoroughly confused as to what exactly had happened. Was is possible his team had missed that group of enemy ninja?

Due to this new upraise in situation, Kakashi decided he's see Naruto tomorrow. He wasn't feeling up to par right at the moment, what with the aching soreness and his damaged pride. Perhaps it was also best to just not bring this up. No need to worry anyone.

Arriving home, the silver hair Jounin pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the coat hanger next to him. Padding into the kitchen, he searched for something he could eat quickly and easily. All he really felt like right now was a shower. His search was victorious when he happened upon a few bananas. Grabbing one, he shuffled out towards the linen closet, grabbing up a fresh towel. He felt rather sluggish at the moment. He briefly wondered if he might have been drugged.

His onslaught of questions was halted at the feeling of a warm embrace. Arms were encircled around the Jounin's waist. Leaning his head back, it rested lightly on the other's shoulder.

"Welcome home. I take it you got my message?"

"Mmm. Very clever. Everyone else missed it."

"Did you see Naruto yet?"

"Not yet. I got caught up in something. When did you see him?"

"Early this morning, during my exercises. He actually joined me for a few rounds. I promised him I'd send word to you immediately. Perhaps you can go see him later?"

"Yeah. Right now, though, all I really feel like is a shower."

"You alright? You look beat."

"Maa. I'm fine. Just tired."

Kakashi broke from the other man's embrace, and turned. Gai was as Gai is. It looked as if he'd been out training, or perhaps had just finished a mission of his own. Leaning in, he pulled the other gently to him, and settled with a soft kiss.

"If you need me, I'll be in the shower."

With that, Kakashi turned and wandered into the bedroom, then bathroom. Closing the door behind him, though it did not latch, the silver haired Jounin let out an exhale that felt full of melancholy. The bright white tile staring back up at him seemed to be lightly mocking him. Why did he have to be so tired?

The man began to shed his top when he noticed something of his clothing. The arms on the uniform seemed to be darker than normal. His brows furrowed and as he pulled off the garment, wadded it up and threw it to the laundry bin. He let an angry grunt escape his clenched teeth.

Angry red slash marks, fresh and new, ran up along his arms. There were at least five on each arm. So this is why his arms had been aching so. This would also account for all that blood he saw. And that probably meant the tiredness was due to blood loss.

Kakashi let his anger brew quietly. Was this some kind of sick joke? What kind of ninja attacks their victim just to toy with them such as this? Using the stemming anger to undress the rest of his person, Kakashi stood and looked himself over in the mirror. Everything else seemed alright.

Satisfied for now, the floofy haired one began the water to his shower. Soon the day's events would be over and washed away with all the dirt and grim he'd accumulated over the course of his mission. Ah, these were indeed small times full of immense joy and pleasure. Testing the waters heat, Kakashi slipped in and under the tranquilizing drizzle. For a moment, he winced as the water ran along his arms and back, though calmed as it began to feel soothing. He stood there letting the water work its magic, staring at the diluted liquid of light red.

Lifting a hand to the back of his neck, he felt the spot where he'd been hit. There was a knot there, and a small scar. Pulling his hand away revealed a hint of blood, but the majority of it was washed away already. Whatever had hit him could have been fatal had it not been blunted as much as it had been. Ignoring the questions trying to form, the man grabbed up the shampoo and began to work it into his hair.

Stealth was a handy little thing every ninja had to have as a skill. With it you could elude enemies, gain the up hand advantage in strategic operations, or you could simply use it to slip into the showered shared by your lover. Which ever use came in handy for the moment.

Having decided that Kakashi was indeed in need of relaxation, and that the other man was most likely exhausted, Gai had taken it upon himself to see to helping his abode's relaxation along. Currently, the other Jounin was washing away the last bit of shampoo from his not so floofy hair. Dark eyes traced over the light muscle play across the lighter toned one's chest, abdomen and down. Fine muscle tones indeed.

Kakashi was only aware of the other presence upon the moment of feeling a body in close proximity, followed by two arms circling around his neck and resting upon shoulders. He grinned as he was pulled into the depths of a lip-lock, dropping his arms down from his own head, and resting them upon a slightly wider waist than his own.

"I decided you need my help to unwind."

"Oh, that so?"

"Yes; because Kami knows when you're wore out, you can't do anything for yourself." A cocky grin followed that retort.

"Well, fine. Less work for me then." The same expression mirrored.

Gai was about to respond until his words were lost as he noticed the fresh new marks on his partner's arms. Looking back up, and giving a concerned expression, the tanned man furrowed his brows.

"What happened? Was this from the mission?"

Kakashi shook his head, in a manner more of wishing to dismiss the entire conversation, verses giving the answer to the question a 'no.'

"You could say that, but don't worry about it. It's over and done with. It's a little sore, but it's nothing anymore."

Gai eyed him a moment, before giving a small sigh and nodding. A pause lingered before a small smiled played back across his lips.

"Let me finish you hair."

Kakashi gave a bemused chuckle and muttered an 'alright,' before stealing a light kiss once again. Turning back into the water, rinsing his face off into the warm jetting stream, Kakashi was finally feeling at peace. He was home. He was relaxed. He was sure to be undoubtedly sharing an all too much needed release of three days hostile tension. Oh that's right, he could use this opportunity for that revenge he'd planned. In short, Kakashi was having a true and rare happy moment.

Though it all came crashing down by the sound of his partners sudden, and loud gasp- followed by what he assumed was the conditioner falling to his feet. Turning his head back with a snap, Kakashi scanned the situation quickly; Gai was standing there, looking damn near horrified; but at what? The man's gaze was on him…

"Gai?" Kakashi's voice was not holding back the concern and slight nervousness.

"Wha-…" Gai's voice was almost lost over the beat of the streaming water, but Kakashi's keen hearing picked it up.

"What happen to you?" Pain seemed to be laced in the Prideful Green Beast's expression, and Kakashi felt his blood chill at that. That pain he saw was threatening to open a dam of anguish and likely tears, and Kakashi had no idea why.

It scared the ever loving shit out of him.

What _had_ happen to him?

Kakashi was about to find out the answer as he summed up a few loose ends. There had been an earlier pain in his back, and Gai had only just now been freaked out by something. And then there was the amount of blood Kakashi had seen earlier. Dashing out from under the water, Kakashi made his way to the full length mirror once more and turned around.

What he found made his mind go numb. His whole body seemed to shut down, and he was lucky to have not fallen and smashed his knees on the bright white tile. Slowly, shaking, though by what emotions or reason Kakashi himself wasn't sure of, he found his gaze unfocused and withdrawn. He turned towards the other man with an expression of complete loss.

Like his arms that held the angry red marks, so did his back. Yet the angry red was continuous and unbroken for the most part. It was even angled and curved. The slashes on his arms had been merely for fun or decoy. No, the real piece of subjected horror was what they had done to his back; and it was slowly beginning to work its effect.

Gai stepped towards the shaken figure, and for the first time in all his years, was hesitate to reach out towards him. Kakashi in turn was quite the opposite and latched on to the other; arms tight and strong, head resting heavily against neck.

Gai held the other close, tightly, as if he might just fall away there any second. He tried his best not to stare into the mirror; stare at the angry red mark upon his husband's back.

A mark that formed Kanji…

Kanji that form the word…

'Imu Beki'. . .

_Abomination_.

_**- x -**_

Even though he instinctively knew he was in the safest place he could be; the surrounding people and noises made him scared and made him cry. Then again, a lot of things in the world were scary to a tiny one year old. Clinging tightly to the older boy who'd been in charge of keeping him safe, he watched the faces of the older people; some were real old, some were young like him. He so desperately wanted to see the two faces he loved.

"Momma…"

The fourteen year old that held the tiny boy close looked down and sighed, roughly.

"I don't see her here. You'll just have to wait. I'm sure she'll get here soon."

The tiny one just nodded and grew silent, clutching the older boy's green jacket. He'd see some of the older adults wearing the same kind of jacket; or at least, he thought it was the same. Yet, there weren't any other boys his caretakers age with them on. Maybe it was special? Or maybe it was just someone only certain people decided to wear. Regardless the answer, the tiny one knew the green jacket meant 'safe.'

The caretaker in question however was restless. For the past hour, having been stuck in the shelter, he was growing antsy. Chewing on his bottom lip, his face was set in an almost scowl. He wasn't angry, just agitated. It was just his features that made his contemplative look give off the message 'I'm pissed.'

Getting up suddenly, and weaving through people, the one year old began to wonder what his temporary guardian was doing. His mind would cease it's wondering as they stepped into a new room, a room that had many kids his age, and some slightly younger. There were of course adults in here to tend them, and a few younger kids also helping to watch the children. One girl was just setting down a toddler, as his guardian bounded over to her.

"Rin!"

"Hu?" The girl, now identified as Rin, looked up from the toddlers crib, and gave a quizzical look.

As the girl was about to reply, the tiny one year old felt himself being pulled away and placed into new arms. Wait, what was going on?

"I need you to look after him; I'm going back out."

"What? What do you mean going - "

"I can't stay here! I'm going back out to fight!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm always serious. Just look after him for me. He's smart, so he's not a problem."

"Wait a minute!"

Rin protest was cut off as the other had already disappeared out the door. The girl sighed, and began to quiet the boy she held; apparently he'd grown attached to the other. Well, that wasn't all that unbelievable, all things considered.

"Calm down, you're alright. He wouldn't leave you here if he didn't trust me."

"Ok…" The boy nodded, feeling the truth the girl spoke. He felt safe once again, even if this girl didn't have a green jacket. Instead, she had a soft chest. It made a better pillow. He was tired too. So he decided to sleep, knowing when he woke up, he'd be with his mother and father again; he was sure of it.

"I didn't know he had a younger brother. I though he was the baby of the family. Then nerve of him, leaving you with me. You're such a cutie." Speaking softly, Rin found the boy a spare place to sleep, and gently set him down.

She smiled lightly and ran hand through the little ones dark hair repeatedly, helping him to drift off into sleep.

- - -

Running once again past charred, dead bodies, pools of blood, and destroyed memories, the young green jacketed fourteen year old was beginning to feel in his element. Finally, he'd get to fight, and help defend his village and all within it. A moment to prove himself was at hand.

Though how that manifested, was not exactly the way he'd hoped. Only later in life would he come to reflect this indeed was an act of true servitude, yet right now, at the present moment, it was an unwelcome obstacle. A screamed shout had halted his fast pacing trek, and at first, he thought it had been an enemy. He wasn't that far away from a front line of attack, but far enough away that only he'd heard the offending call.

Turning back, reading his kunai, he made his way towards the source of the sound. What he found was not an enemy, but what appeared to be another boy his age, give or take a year or two, pinned by his leg under some broken debris. Looking around, he wondered briefly if anyone would be able to spot him. For a moment, he considered leaving him, but it was quickly replaced with a flood of guilt. He was a ninja, and just five seconds ago, had been bent on proving he could defend his village and those in it. Growling in disgust at himself for the horror he'd thought of, he quick skipped down a small slope and came over to help the boy.

"Alright, stay calm and brace yourself. What the hell were you doing out here, anyway?"

"My parents are on the front line ahead. I want to help them fight!"

Grabbing a hold of a long support beam, the first boy set himself and began to lift up. For a moment nothing happened. Pushing more effort into it, the beam wobbled and lifted, moving slowly, but higher and higher. The pinned youth wiggled his way out, and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Wincing, looking to his leg which, amazingly, was only scratched and bruised. The fourteen year old dropped the beam and it crashed down.

"Looks like you're pretty lucky. That could have smashed your leg."

"I know…thank you. Are you going to the front line?"

"Ye-wait… are you even a ninja?"

There was a pause, and the smaller boy frowned, and looked up at the other with a hard stare.

"Does it matter? I want to help my parents fight!"

"Of course it matters! I applaud your willingness to fight, but if you don't know how to fight, all you're going to do is throw you life away."

"I know how to fight! I can and will!"

"Alright, I'll take you up if you can stand and walk."

Gritting his teeth, the smaller one pushed up and stood. He straightened and began to take a step until his leg cause him to wince, and he wobbled, beginning a forward tumble. Quick reflexes from the other kept him from hitting the ground completely.

"You can't even walk a step without help. You're going back to the shelter."

"You can't make me!"

"Yeah I can, I do have some authority." The boy spoke, pointing to his green jacket.

"Whatever, just let me go!"

"Yeah, I will, to the shelter."

A snap. A thump. A whooshing noise of metal whizzing through air. The fourteen year old all perceived this quickly, taking in the angle and speed in which the direction of the weapon was sailing at them. Pushing the other boy's chest roughly, tossing him lightly backwards, a kunai passed by and impaled into a tree.

It's target had been the injured boy's stomach.

Again, more weapons came; though now that the jacketed one was prepared, he jumped and whipped out two of his own kunai; to deflect away the two incoming shuriken. It worked, for the most part. The first was deflected back and into the attacker, yet while the second was deflected, its trajectory arced, and at a new angle whizzed by the older boy. His heart stilled as he heard it.

A wet slicing snap. A scream of agony.

The only thing he could see upon turning around was the other boy, on his knees, screaming and convulsing; rocking back and forth. His hands obscured his face almost completely as blood poured from between his fingers. Turning back and spotting the enemy nin, the older boy charged; enraged that someone under his watch had been so injured. He struck out an arm, flat palmed. He jumped and drove his hand into the enemy nin's neck. It went through like a knife through butter. Pulling away his bloodied hand, he jumped back and ran towards the other boy.

"Shit, shit, shit…I don't know any healing jutsu!"

The only thing he knew about medical attention at this point were the basics, and this was not covered. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, that was always obvious. Ripping at the elbow of his outfit, he tore off a sizable piece. Pulling the other boys handed away; both covered in blood as much as his face, he began to wipe away the extra blood; gingerly trying to avoid the horrid gash that stared angrily at him. It was as if the wound was mocking him. This only fueled his desire to help more. Besides, the rational part of his mind told him if he had left the other here, he would be dead for sure.

Right?

Apparently the wounded boy was now in some state of shock, as he was quiet and just gazing at his hand; the blood smeared all over them. Was he going to die? How could he have so much blood? Why was he dizzy? He was pulled from his daze by the sounds of slight shouting.

"Take him to the shelter immediately. As far as I know, he's a civilian but he's got his parents out on the front line."

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"To do my job!"

"Get back here, kid! The Kyuubi-!"

The wounded boy watched as the other took off, and briefly sat in a state of a blank fog. The older man in his company was another ninja, and was currently cleaning off his hands. The boy then felt a tickle across his face, where the shuriken had sliced him.

"It's just a simple healing justsu, clots the blood to prevent further bleeding; but you'll need a real medical nin to cure it completely. Though you're scared for life kid."

The words didn't really registered to him, only the fact that he was beginning to be picked up and hauled away quickly. On instinct, he recalled what he'd been trying to do in the first place.

"No! Let me go! My dad and mom are still fighting!"

However his screams of protest went unheeded, and all he could do was watch as the scene before him grew smaller and smaller. Yet no matter how far away they got, the roar of the Kyuubi would haunt him forever long.

A day later and most of the village would believe the Kyuubi had been destroyed. Two days would bring out the boy's complete suffering from the loss of his parents. Three days later would bring about an irrational hate for the boy who prevented him from seeing his parents one last time. Though in time, the hate was sure to fade, and be called foolishness on his part.

Little did he know the other boy already hated himself and would continue to do so many years after the injured one had long since let it go.

The scar would see to it.

**_- x Chapter 10 -_**

**A/N**: Once again, sorry for the delay. I was fighting with myself about certain accepts of this chapter. Anywho, this installment really pushes the envelope and continues to further the torent of angst, drama and suffering. Woot. Im surprised at myself really. Normally I like happy go lucky stuff. Then again, the best happiness can come after getting throw the worse dramas. Well, sometimes. So, please enjoy.


End file.
